Broken Treasure
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: A new student just transferred at Nanoha's school and she is determined to be her friend but things just got worse when they became friends; the truth, the past and the people that haunts them remains. Will she be able to return the treasure back to normal? Slight cursing. -I suck at summaries-
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

_"Never in my life did I see someone who hates themselves so much."_

* * *

Seishou Highschool. A school that is attended by Nanoha Takamachi and her friends, a school that received a new transfer student in the start of the second semester has arrived. The transfer student was a talk in the school. No one knows if the student was a boy or a girl. No one knows what kind of person it was or where she came from, the only thing they were told was she was transferring at this school.

Nanoha Takamachi. A resident of Uminari City, a student of Seishou High School and an auburn-haired cheerful girl with a side pony tail. Her group of friends consists of a perverted joker, Hayate Yagami, the blonde tsundere, Arisa Bannings and the innocent one, Suzuka Tsukimura. The group is also interested on this transfer student.

This certain transfer student will be transferring at Nanoha's class. The class was so excited to meet the transfer student. Every single one of them had expectations to the transferring student, like she would be beautiful, smart and perfect. Expectations and gossips were everywhere about the child.

The bell rang and the students went back to their seats. The students eagerly waited for their teacher to come and introduce the transfer student. The teacher finally entered the room. The class greeted the teacher and sat down.

"I know that you guys have been talking about the new transfer student." Signum stated. "All of you will meet her now." The students suddenly became noisy, saying things like: the "transferee is a girl?" "Is she beautiful?" "Why did she transfer?" Etc. Etc. "Students, be quiet! Testarossa you can come in now."

The door opened revealing a blonde girl with twin tails. The blonde girl stood in place and looked at the students. "I am Fate Testarossa" she paused and rolled her eyes. "...Harlaown." Fate frowned.

Signum looked at the child and chopped her head. "Where are your manners? Go sit on that empty chair. Takamachi, take care of her." Nanoha flinched. She can't believe she would be taking care of the transferee. Fate gave everyone a cold stare before she went to her seat.

 _'Wah... Such cold eyes._ ' "Um.. I'm Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet you." Nanoha greeted the girl sitting beside her with a smile. Fate just stared at her and ignored her. 'What the heck, she just ignored me but those eyes aren't alive at all. _'Gotta try befriending this girl later at recess._ ' Nanoha giggled.

* * *

 **Recess time**

As expected when a transferee arrives, everyone was interested in knowing the blonde. Mostly everyone in the classroom gathered around her and fired her with questions. Fate wasn't fazed in the situation she is in. Instead of entertaining the crowd, she chose to ignore them.

"Now, now everyone, please ask her one by one. She can't answer all your questions at once." Hayate said.

"Class rep. Then you go ask her a question first."

"Ok then." Hayate faced Fate. "Hello there. Want to go on a date with me?" Hayate winked at her but Fate just stared her at went back reading the book she was reading. "Ack! I got ignored! This can't be happening. Did my charisma get lower?" Hayate said while posing dramatic poses.

"Hayate you don't ask someone so suddenly about that." Suzuka said.

"Suzuka, don't bother with her. She is stupid." Arisa remarked.

One by one they asked Fate a question but again, she just ignored it until someone asked the wrong question.

"Hey, where did you get that scar on your eye?" A girl asked. Hearing this question, Fate's eyes widen and touched the scar on her left eye. Fate showed a pained expression but was hiding it. Nanoha noticed this so she told the students to not ask questions anymore.

The bell rang again indicating that recess time is over and the next class is about to start.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

Again, the students gathered around Fate and tried to get to know her better. They asked questions but she still chose to ignore them.

"Harlaown. That is a famous name in the police industry right, Harlaown-san?" The very same girl who questioned Fate about her scar asked but Fate didn't answer.

"Tch. There is no use talking to you. Don't you have a mouth? I guess your parents didn't teach you good manners. I am sure your parents hate you for this attitude of yours." Ada Yamazaki and her group of friends laughed. Fate stood up quickly and left the classroom.

Hayate and Nanoha were also interested about his girl. They were also curious about her and what she was like. The two best friends decided to follow the blonde.

Fate walked to the restroom. She stared at herself on the mirror and touched her scar on her right eye. Fate sighed and clutched her head. "Mother... She's right. If I were more like Alicia, she would have loved me." Fate then clutched her heart. "I hate myself. I hate myself so much." Fate sighed. Fate fixed herself and pointed at herself on the mirror. "I hate you." Fate took out something in her pocket and it was a cutter. She pointed the cutter at the mirror "I hope you die. No one loves you, no one cares for you, and no one gives a fuck about you. Even if you die, no one will attend your funeral. You are stupid and dumb, better of dead than alive." Fate then slashed the cutter on her wrist, leaving it bleeding and a scar.

Nanoha and Hayate witnessed all of those things Fate did and said. The two were surprised by what they heard and saw. No one can easily tell themselves that they hate their selves and as well as hurt themselves physically. The two went back to the classroom without talking to one another.

"Both of you look like you have seen someone die in front of you." Arisa sighed. "Tell us what happened. It is obvious in your faces and let's eat while doing so." The four of them connected their tables and then ate.

Nanoha took a glance at Fate's chair but she was nowhere to be found. After that incident at the comfort room she never came back.

"Nanoha, what are you looking at?" Suzuka asked.

"Obviously at that blonde's empty chair." Arisa answered. "So, what is the reason you two look so gloom?"

"That girl, she's suffering." Hayate said. "Nanoha and I followed her when she walked out of the classroom and..."

"We heard her words of self-loathing and… she cut herself using a cutter. We couldn't do anything but see her shout and bleed." Nanoha continued. Nanoha and Hayate looked at each other and nodded like they decided on something using telepathy.

"We have decided." both of them said. "We are going to help her."

"What led you guys to this choice of action? What if she really don't have problem and she just hates herself. If that is what it is then send her to psychiatrist."

"I think there is something deeper than that." Nanoha answered

"Nanoha, you shouldn't pry into other people's business." Suzuka said.

"Even so we want to help her and at the same time, to be her friend.." Hayate smiled. "Anyway, Nanoha and I decided to befriend her, how about you guys?"

"What Arisa desires is what I will follow." Suzuka smiled. "But if she becomes too reckless I will stop her, same with the two of you."

"My answer depends on your answer Nanoha." Arisa cleared her throat. "What is your reason on wanting to help her?"

"Arisa, never in my life I saw someone who hates themselves so much." Nanoha paused. "She looked sad and lonely. If no one wants to be there for her then it will be me. I don't know why but I feel attracted to her. She caught my interest so much. Her eyes looks so lonely, it looks dead. Outside, physically she is alive but emotionally she is pretty much near to death." Nanoha frowned. "I know it is weird since she is a new girl but…"

"You are indeed a good girl Nanoha. Let's befriend Harlaown-san okay?" Arisa smiled at her. Nanoha threw herself to Arisa and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate." Hayate and Suzuka also joined the hug. The group released their hug. Nanoha turned her head to the door and then smiled.

Fate came back to the classroom. When she came back she saw four people hugging. When the group released their hug, the auburn-haired woman looked at her and smiled at her. Fate thought:

' _Never in my life had I seen someone give me a big, heart-warming smile like that'._ '

* * *

Welcome to the end xD I hope you enjoyed it .-.

I know it sucks lol xD


	2. Chapter 2: Throne

_'Fate-chan is alone right now. Living alone in her castle of solitude; sitting on her throne like a lifeless doll. If possible, I want to sit by her side and make her happy. Like how a King makes a Queen happy or how a knight is dedicated to their princess.'_

* * *

After a week of trying to get close to Fate, Nanoha and her friends wasn't able to befriend her at all. Nanoha tried inviting her to eat with them during recess and lunch, inviting her to walk home with them and hang out with them but all of her offers were rejected by Fate without using words. Nanoha never met a person that was this cold and distant. After a week when she transferred, her classmates didn't bother to talk to her anymore though she is still a talk in school. Nanoha got rejected many times but this didn't stop her from making friends with Fate.

"She is so persistent Nanoha. What profit you will get if she does become your friend?" Arisa asked.

"Arisa, in making friends we only don't think about what we will get but also what the other will get in return if she becomes our friend. I guarantee her that I will make her life better!" Nanoha said with a determined voice.

"Why are you so optimistic? Did fairy tales got you that hard?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. Maybe; As for Fairy Tales, maybe Fate-chan has her own story. Fate-chan is alone right now. Living alone in her castle of solitude; sitting on her throne like a lifeless doll. If possible, I want to sit by her side and make her happy. Like how a King makes a Queen happy or how a knight is dedicated to their master."

"A princess in solitude!" Hayate shouted

"Nanoha-chan you are too selfless. You'll hurt yourself if you keep on doing that. All you think about are other people."Suzuka said.

"All for Fate-chan!"

"You already used her first name even though she doesn't consider you as friend." Hayate said.

"Anyways I'm going to try and ask her out later."

"Ask her out on what?" Hayate snorted "On a date?" Hayate joked.

"I want to ask her out on the date but we are not even friends yet. We, being together is very impossible." Nanoha sighed. Her friends just stared at her. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you have a crush on Harlaown-san?" Arisa asked her directly.

Nanoha blushed from the question."I don't have a crush on her but I am interested and attracted to her." Nanoha said in defense.

"Well, I am also quite interested and attacted to her." Hayate smiled.

"The two of you always liked weird stuff. It's so hard to deal with you guys." Arisa face palmed.

"Arisa what do you mean by the two of them only? You can be handful sometimes too." Suzuka smiled. Hayate and Nanoha laughed. Arisa pouted but joined their laughter later on.

Fate entered the classroom just to see the same four girls that were hugging a week ago, laughing with pure bliss.

 _'How can they laugh and smile like that so easily?'_ Fate asked herself inside. Fate stared at the group while wonderng. Being distracted by her own thoughts, she didn't realize that Nanoha was infront of her staring unto her eyes. Fate flinched, unable to move away.

"Fate-chan." Fate flinched when hearing her first name was called. Nanoha held Fate's hand to ease the discomfort the blonde was feeling. "Can we be friends?" Fate slapped the hand away and went to her seat. "Ah… That stung inside... a little bit."

"Nanoha, you should have pinned her to the wall. Be more aggressive!" Hayate posed some poses that is alike to a body builder.

"Don't listen to this pervert Nanoha." Arisa said while she chopped Hayate's head. The group laughed again.

Fate took a glance on her back just to see Nanoha and her friends laughing again. _'How can she laugh like that even though I just hurt her?'_ Nanoha caught Fate looking and smiled at her. The blonde immediately broke off their eye contact. Fate blushed. _'S-she smiled at me again.'_

Exams for their second mid-quarter are in a week. It has been one month since Fate's transfer. The group invited Fate to study with them but again, she ignored them.

"Fate-san aces most of the quiz that our teachers give us why is that? Does she study only and not play or something?" Hayate complained.

"Hayate, don't fool around and get your ass moving." Arisa said. Suzuka pinched Arisa's cheek.

"Arisa, watch your words." Suzuka gave her _'that'_ look. Yes, the look that says _'do something stupid and I will let you feel hell._ ' Arisa gulped and nodded. "Good girl. As for you Hayate, please study."Suzuka smiled at her but her smile was quite menacing so Hayate went to study as well.

"Suzuka, how can you stop these two always?" Nanoha sighed. Suzuka just answered with a smile. _'I guess… I know the reason why... I think.'_ she thought.

"Ah, yesterday I saw Fate-san with Lindy." Hayate said.

"Lindy? As in Lindy Harloawn? The captain of the Arthra squad of TSAB?"Arisa asked.

"Yeah, so she was a daughter of someone popular and cool. How nice. I thought that Harlaown was just another guy's surname and it was not Lindy."

"But from what I heard, Lindy only has a son named Chrono Harlaown who is currently college taking police as his main course." Suzuka stated. "I am sure that all of you know the husband of Lindy Harlaown. He was known by everyone and was deemed as a hero. We all know his face and name. Harlaown-san doesn't look like Lindy or her husband. None in their family have blonde hair and burgundy eyes. Does that look weird to you?"

The group went silent. Indeed that Fate has the family name of Harlaown but she didn't get any of the genetics of Lindy and her husband.

"So, Fate-chan is adopted?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes. Harlaown-san does not talk about herself at all. A classmate asked once about his but she just shrugged. So I thought it was a no."

"Heck she only said her name and that's it."Arisa said.

"Why didn't we realize this sooner?" Hayate screamed.

"Because we are busy befriending her." Everyone stared at Nanoha."You didn't even know she was adopted."

"Hey I knew!"

"Since when?"

"Just a while ago." Nanoha answered.

The group laughed and didn't study again after that.

* * *

 **After exams**

Exams just finished; every student studied hard so they can pass the exam. After exams, the ranking of the exams for the different levels was posted on the bulletin boards through out the school. Ever since the group started in middle school, the rank one never changed. Aylene Yamada has been ranked as one ever since she was in her preschool but that changes people were gathered at the bulletin board but it was twice as many. Many people, even in the lower and higher grade can't believe that the rank one of grade level was changed.

Aylene Yamada paced on the hallways quickly to see if the gossips were true, about another girl knocking her out of her number one throne. She slipped into the crowd and went in front of the bulletin board. She looked for her grade level and saw who was ranked first. It was true. She was kicked out of her throne by none other than, Fate T. Harlaown of class 1-B. She was enraged, she was mad. No one will sit on her throne but her. She walked away and went to class 1-B, a class where Fate resides.

 _'No one will sit on my throne but me. I don't care if you just transferred or you are a daughter of a school is my castle and that rank one is my throne, no one but me shall claim it.'_

* * *

Heyo~ So in this story, they are 15-16 years old lol xD Grade 10... first year in senior high I guess xD

I hope ya'll enjoyed xD /I still suck

I also want to thank my friends~


	3. Chapter 3: Battlefield

_"A battle for the throne right? This is my battlefield then. Not hers so you have no right to hurt her. If you want a challenge for the throne then I'll give you a battle that you want."_

* * *

Class 1-B is doing their usual routine during lunch time. As always, there are students who gossips while eating play games or study. Their daily routine during lunch time was changed when a black haired lady opened their door loudly. The sound that was made by door got all the students both inside the classroom and corridors, stare at the smart prodigy. She scanned everyone inside the room.

"HARLAOWN!" She shouted and then entered the room without permission. Everyone stared at Fate, who was reading a book. Aylene followed the stares of the people and went to the girl being stared at. Aylene arrived infront of Fate's desk. "Are you Harlaown?" Fate ignored her. Why can this girl ignore her? Does she know that the one she is facing is the number one (formerly) and the smartest student in school? Aylene slammed her hands on the table. "Are you deaf? I am talking to you." Aylene, unable to deal with Fate's action of ignoring her; she grabbed her collar making Fate stand from her seat.

"W-what do you want?" Fate's voice was weak. Her body was shaking from the situation she is in.

"I want to know how you got rank one in the whole grade level."

"I studied."

"Impossible. No one has ever beaten me. No one has ever sat on my throne but me. I know you cheated."

"Don't accuse me of such crime. Do you have any proof that I cheated?"

"Yes. Just surpassing me is considered as cheating."

"You are being stupid. No, let me rephrase that, you are stupid. Just accept defeat and good luck next time."

Aylene was enraged by those words she heard. Stupid, she was called stupid. She roughly let go of Fate's collar making her fall down to her chair.

"You have zero good manners. You just called a good lady like me stupid. How much of a scum can you be?"

Fate had her head down. "I am more than scum and I know that fully."

"You don't deserve to be a Harlaown for you are a degenerate for their reputation, scum." Aylene flipped her hair and walked out but Nanoha caught her wrist beore she could leave. "What is your problem?"

"Fate-chan is not a scum. She got rank one because she is smarter than you." Nanoha said.

"Why are you standing up for the likes of her? She is notihng but a soiled scum who took my place! She is a cheater, a thief!"

Fate's heart stung when she hears the word thief. No, she has been hurting ever since Aylene called her a scum. She is indeed a scum for letting 'that' happen and she is a thief for taking the happiness of another. She is everything that anyone would hate.

"Don't accuse her of bad things like that. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Stop..." Fate said in a weak voice. _'Why is she defending me? Why does she want me to be friends with her? Why is she protecting me? What is she trying to do?'_ Fate questioned her inner self. She knew that she wouldn't be able to answer those questions; the only one who can is Nanoha. _'Alicia… is that you?'_

"I know; you are one of the cheaters!"

"Geez, shut up Aylene. If you go out on a date with me, we can forget about this ordeal. We will also tell Fate here to take easy on the next exam. Deal?" Hayate said.

"Date? Hahaha! What do you take me for? A fool who will get easily tricked by love? No! I am not the likes of a slut, maybe like her?" She pointed at Nanoha.

Arisa was about to go all out and pounce at the girl but Suzuka stopped her.

"Suzuka, I can't let her insult Nanoha like that."

"Arisa, it's the same with me as well but if we don't interfere, Nanoha will get what she wants."

"What do you mean?"

Suzuka smiled at Arisa. "Just observe. You'll see."

Nanoha was hurt when she got called a slut. She wasn't one but getting called by somehing like that hurts. "You are stupid. You don't think about other people and you only think about yourself. When it comes to academics you sure are smart but your attitude, it sucks and it won't be praised by anyone. In short you are stupid and ugly."

"Bitch! How dare you... How dare you tell me I am stupid?!" Aylene screamed as she lifted a fist on the air and was about to punch Nanoha. Aylene swung her arm but her wrist was caught by Fate. "What do you want this time?"

Fate's hold on her wrist became tighter. "Don't hurt her."

"Why shouldn't I? I have the right to since she called me bad things."

"I am sure that you called her meaner things than that."

"But still-"

"A battle for the throne right? This is my battlefield then. Not hers so you have no right to hurt her. If you want a challenge for the throne then I'll give you a battle that you want."

"If I can't hurt her then I can hurt you right?"

"Of course you can. We are fighting in the same battlefield after all."

"Fate-chan! I am grateful that you saved my face from being smashed but I will be more grateful if you didn't burden all your pain to yourself." Nanoha said. Fate's eyes widened form the statement she heard. To think that this girl cared for her so much; a girl who cared for her, this girl was so like her.

"Tch, don't act like you are the best Harlaown," Aylene said.

"I was never the best and will never be the best."

"Hahaha! Let go of me scum. I don't want your scum virus to infect me"

"Sure." Fate held on Aylene's wrist tighter and led her to the door. She roughly dragged Aylene out of the classroom. "If you are just here to insult people then don't come back." She closed the door. She glared at Nanoha and went to her. She took her wrist and pulled her so Nanoha could follow her. She looked back at her friends with a panicked face just to receive a smirk and thumbs up for encouragement. She sighed and thought of fantasies of what might happen. (I'll leave it to your imagination on what kind of fantasies Nanoha is thinking of.)

Fate led her to a less crowded corridor. When no people were seen, Fate suddenly let Nanoha's back lean on corridor. Fate then slammed her one hand against the wall. One of Nanoha's fantasies came true, being pinned down by Fate.

"Who said that you could do that? I got the situation all under control."

"Got it under control? You were mocked!"

"Then let her mock me."

"But I won't let her mock you."

Fate never broke off their eye contact. Fate saw no lies on her eyes. "Why? What for? We aren't even friends. Heck, I even ignored and rejected you."

"Fate-chan, to be honest I am interested on you. Not only me but of course my friends too. I did it because..."

"Because?"

"Your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful but it looks so doleful. If happiness were to fill those eyes of yours, you would be more beautiful!" Nanoha exclaimed. "I want to know you better."

Fate's eyes widened. Beautiful, the word that she never heard from anybody before, the word that is unknown to her, the first word she evee received as a compliment. Fate teared up but immediately wiped her tears. The tears won't stop flowing. Fate turned away from Nanoha so Nanoha wouldn't see her tears. Nanoha got worried when Fate turned away. Nanoha patted Fate's shoulder.

"Fate-chan, did I say somehing wrong?"

Fate calmed herself down. She faced Nanoha and dead cold eyes stared into her. "No you didn't. I'm sorry I made you worried. Let's go back to the classroom."

"Wait, Fate-chan, plese be friends with me."

"No."

"Why?"

Fate clicked her tongue. "Mind your own business." Fate walked away. _'I don't want to drag her into my own problems.'_ Fate was then stopped by a hug from behind. _'Alicia… is that really you?'_

"I am serious about making friends with you. Even my friends want to be friends with you. They said you were interesting and intriguing so they wondered what other things you can do. It's not only me. Please, be friends with me."

"I'll think about it."

Nanoha released her hug and went in ront of Fatethen jumped at her just to hug her again. "Thank you! Fate-chan."

"We are not yet friends, don't expect."

Nanoha leaned their foreheads together.

"Since I am your friend now, I shall stand by your side whenever you fight. Your battlefield, my battlefield." Nanoha gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Haiii yoo :D I hope you are enjoying this well it is quite boring .-. Please review~ Sorry for any mistakes D:


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

" _I won't give up on her. I'll break that destiny apart and make things my way. I'll say it again; I won't give up on her."_

* * *

Nanoha and Fate are now walking side by side; with Nanoha giggling happily and Fate just being Fate. Nanoha looked at the girl beside her and observed her. Everything about this girl is perfect. She is perfect but not complete; she is missing something that is the most important for all human beings, happiness, is what she lacks. Seeing Fate's dead eyes and her cold attitude made her want to bring joy to the girl and bring her happiness.

"Fate-chan, do you want to come home with us later?"

"No."

"Fate-chan, please? So my friends can also meet you?"

"I already said no." Nanoha used her puppy eyes to get Fate's agreement. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"So much good news for today! I must report this to our commander." Nanoha smiled.

"Commander?"

"That's what I just call Hayate-chan."

"Yes! It is I, Yagami Hayate, Nanoha's friend; A pleasure to meet you." Hayate kneeled in front of Fate and took her hand. "Mistress, if you want to, you can go to a date with m-"

"Hayate, shut up! Back off she's mine!" Nanoha kicked of Hayate from her position. Nanoha held on Fate's arm and growled at Hayate.

The bell rang for the next class rang.

"See what I told you Arisa, just observe."

"You can be unpredictable sometimes, Suzuka."

Classes continued; Nanoha didn't really listen at all during the discussion for she is excited to walk with the blonde. After one month and three weeks of trying to be friend her, she already had Fate think about being friends with them. The whole time, Nanoha was smiling. Even though the teacher was getting angry at them for no reason, she kept on smiling. It was a good thing that angry teacher didn't see Nanoha smiling while she was scolding the students.

* * *

After classes, Nanoha saw Fate go out immediately. She knew that the blonde was distant and cold. She was always trying to push Nanoha away but Nanoha didn't give up. Nanoha informed her friends to wait for her at the front gate. She told them she would be following *ehem* stalking Fate in case she tries to run out from this.

Nanoha followed Fate out of the classroom. Fate knew that someone was following her but shrugged that feeling off. She arrived at her destination, the faculty room. She knocked at the door and slid it open. She greeted the teachers and went to Signum.

"Signum, Lindy told me to give this to you, as a thank you for you know."

"Testarossa, I told you not to call me informally when in school. As always, say thank you to your mom from me. I already told it was also my duty as an officer to help others so she doesn't need to do this. It seems like there is a rivalry between you and Yamada. It's the current rumor here."

"I also told you not to call me Testarossa. I am not only grateful to Lindy but also to you, Signum." Fate sighed. " Yamada you say? The supposedly rank one of this school?"

"She is pretty mad about you snatching her throne." Vita, a teacher and a relative of Signum, said. "She kept on complaining even in my class, do something about that destiny."

"How can you mistake Fate to destiny? Are you that stupid? I guess your height is as small as your brain." Fate retorted as she roll her eyes.

"That's no way to talk to a teacher!" Vita's mallet appeared out of nowhere and hit Fate with it. "Watch your words next time Faye!" Vita exited the teacher's lounge angrily.

"You still have that cold attitude of yours, please change that."

Fate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll go now thanks." Fate waved good bye to Signum and exited the faculty room.

Nanoha was hiding on the stairway of the floor above. She heard the door open so she looked at it but no one was there. Nanoha slapped herself softly thinking that she was hallucinating. She took a look again just to see Fate's face close up. Surprised, she stumbled backwards while letting out a squeal.

"You shouldn't stalk people."

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to teachers." Fate stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"When Vita sensei came out, she was complaining loudly and I heard her pronounce your name wrong. So I thought you did something to her that made her upset."

"I don't see Vita as a teacher but someone not a teacher? An acquaintance maybe."

"Wait, you know Vita?"

"Yeah, Signum and Shamal as well, why you ask?"

"Nyahaha~ you'll see. By the way, did Vita-sensei hit you?" Nanoha pointed at the Fate's reddening right cheek.

Fate caressed her cheek. "Yeah, don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt. Let's go."

* * *

As planned, Hayate and the others waited for Nanoha at the front gate. Hayate and the others were not informed that Fate would be going with them. They were surprised that the blonde was here. What in the world Nanoha do to make this girl agree to go with them?

The group went to their usual cafe where they often stay after school. The girls ordered their food and drinks. Nanoha ordered strawberry parfait, Hayate ordered Banana split, Arisa ordered Pancakes, Suzuka ordered a tiramisu and Fate just ordered coffee.

"Fate-chan, why coffee?"

"It makes me bitter."

"Anyways, Fate-chan you are friends with Signum-sensei right." Fate nodded.

"Wait, you are friends with Signum? She didn't tell me anything. I was always talking about you at home but she kept her mouth shut. You know Shamal and Vita too?" Hayate asked and Fate nodded a yes to the question. "I can't believe this. We could not have gone through stress from befriending you if Signum told me she knew you."

"We are not friends yet. I am just here because your friend there kept on bothering me. I thought that if I were to attend to her wants then she would stop annoying me." Fate said with a poker face. Arisa got mad from what she said. It was obvious on Nanoha's face that she was hurt from Fate's words. Arisa was about to take action but Suzuka got to do it first. Suzuka stood up and slapped Fate hard.

"You don't deserve to be Nanoha's friend."

"I never did deserve anything in the first place." Fate's phone rang. She answered it; her eyes showed that she was scared. Fate began to tremble. When the call ended, she sighed. "I-I'll get going now. Sorry for being a nuisance bye." Before Fate leaves, she looked at Nanoha. Her eyes shouted for help. She then left afterwards.

"Fate-chan didn't mean all of those words."

"Why are you still protecting her after what she said?" Arisa asked.

"Her eyes showed that she was scared. Her face may have shown a poker face but her eyes showed a scared expression. "

"She didn't have to say all of that." Suzuka said.

"Nanoha, maybe it's time to give up on befriending Fate. It's impossible, she is impossible. If you keep on getting closer to that ice sickle, you'll get hurt." Hayate said

"If there was someone hurting then it is her. Her eyes are so dead and I just can't shake off the feeling that I want to bring happiness to it. From the first time saw here, I felt so enchanted. She is beautiful but not complete."

"Nanoha this is not a fairy tale, this is reality. Things won't be favoring in your way always; if it is your destiny not to be with her then let that be."

"I won't give up on her. I'll break that destiny apart and make things my way. I'll say it again; I won't give up on her."

"Why?"

"I like her."

Hayate laughed at Nanoha's answer. "You are so optimistic. Of course you won't give up, that is the Nanoha we know, right guys?" Arisa and Suzuka nodded.

"But, I wonder if her cold attitude was really part of her or was developed." Suzuka asked.

"What do you mean, Suzuka?" Arisa asked her

"If it's in her nature to be cold then I guess that is understandable but what if that cold attitude of hers was developed by something."

"Traumatic events in the past and bad childhood experiences like abuse; it might be those two."Arisa answered. "There is a possibility a personality of a person change if they felt a heavy unpleasant experience."

"I guess she was abused?" Hayate guessed. "She does have a scar on her right eye." Hayate pointed at her right eye.

"Hayate, we should ask Signum-sensei about this matter." Nanoha said.

"Hmm... I'll ask when Signum is available so all of us can ask questions regarding about that."

"How did our conversation go to her attitude again?" Hayate asked.

"I don't like her attitude. She should change it, her cold demeanor." Suzuka said.

 _'I wonder where Fate-chan went. I have a bad feeling.'_ Nanoha thought to herself. "I think we should follow her" The group stared at her. "I have a bad feeling let's go."

* * *

Fate ran as fast as she can. Away from the cafe, away from Nanoha, away from everyone before they get caught up into her problem. She needs to get home where she is safe. She needs to avoid them; she needs to get away from them. She needs to be away from them, **The Numbers**. She went to the shortcut to her home. She went inside the alley just to see one of The Numbers there _. 'How did they know I was using this as my path way home?'_ Fate turned around to run away but to be blocked but another of them.

"Fate, stop running around like a little mouse; Papa wants to use you for his experiment so stop struggling and let us kidnap you." Quattro said

Fate didn't reply. She just glared at them.

"Oh wow! So intimidating!" Sein said sarcastically.

Sein charged into Fate and punched but Fate avoided it and gave a counter attack. Sein was able to dodge the counter attack. The other numbers also gave their own attacks. Five enemies in total; enemies with high attack power, strong defense and fast agility, this will be a tough battle;basically are inhumane because of experiments performed by a criminal scientist who they see as a father, Jail Scaligetti.

Usually, Fate wouldn't be found by them because of the detours and shortcuts she took but now was different. They found out about her shortcut. Fate was able to defend some of her attack but she wasn't faring so well. She might have taken lessons under Signum but with these inhumane enemies she can't. They tried to hit her neck to knock her out or use handcuffs or chains to tie her down but she was able to avoid those attacks.

"You got good reflexes. The last time we tried to kidnap you, you have bodyguards that we didn't expect and you didn't even know how to fight back then. You have gotten better but it's not enough." Dieci complimented as she tried to punch Fate.

She was able to dodge the punch by stumbling backwards but she was the kicked at the back knocking her to the ground. They stomped at her and kicked her face. With Fate incapacitated, they handcuffed her and were ready to take her away.

Uno raised Fate's face from the ground by grabbing her hair. She grinned at her. "Give up little Fate. Give in to your destiny to be Father's new monster. Project F."

* * *

Wooh~ Sorry for any mistakes and for the delay. I tried hard on the drama and action though but I faaaaaailed XD I hope ya guys enjoyed :D

Please review nya~


	5. Chapter 5: Friend

_"I'll give up on mine but I won't give up on them. They didn't give up trying to be friends with me, even though I said harsh words but they are still here. I'll protect them."_

* * *

As Nanoha said, they followed Fate. The group ran to Fate's house. Nanoha had this bad feeling from the moment Fate left the café.

"Nanoha, how did you know where she lives? Do you even know where exactly it is?" Arisa asked while they are running.

"I stalked her once when she was on her way home. I know the shortcut."

"Oh my gosh! Nanoha, you have done well my student." Hayate said.

"You do know that is a crime right?" Arisa asked.

"Arisa, if something bad is for educational purposes then it is good." Nanoha answered.

The group followed Nanoha's trails. They eventually turned to a shortcut which is an alley. They got inside the alley, it was like a maze. They felt like it was a puzzle they were in; they kept on turning until they found something unexpected, a group that was surrounding Fate who was beaten up.

"F-Fate-chan? What is going on here?" Nanoha asked in shock.

Fate was laid on her stomach, handcuffs on her back and was wounded. She was being seated on by Uno. The four girls were shocked at the scene. Hayate immediately texted Signum and sent a map where they were while hiding behind Suzuka to avoid getting caught.

"Who are you? Why do you know Fate?"

"Fate-chan is our friend." Uno smiled at Nanoha.

"If you are her friend then, hurting you guys will make her suffer more." Uno snapped her fingers. "Get the-" Uno's words were cut off by Fate standing up.

"Don't hurt them." Fate shouted while trying to balance herself.

"I thought you were ready to give up on your destiny?"

"I'll give up on mine but I won't give up on them. They didn't give up trying to be friends with me, even though I said harsh words but they are still here. I'll protect them."

The numbers laughed at her." How can you protect them when you can't even protect yourself? Stay low on the ground bitch!" Cinque said as he threw a punch on Fate's face making her fall to the ground. He then grabbed Fate's hair and crushed Fate's head to ground making her head bleed. "Stay low like a bug."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha was about to charge at him but Hayate stopped her.

"You won't win if you charge in. Even if you have us we will still lose. We don't know how to fight." Hayate said. "Signum is on her way here." Hayate whispered.

"Just so you know, we can sue you for doing violent acts against her." Suzuka said.

"Tsukimura and Bannings. Two companies that are well known for their strong friendship and has many enterprises; your money won't do anything, Tsukimura child."

Fate tried to move out of Cinque's hold by struggling and moving. Instead of getting out of his hold, she only received another blow on her head.

Nanoha felt so useless. She can't do anything to help Fate. They were lucky that the numbers didn't continue their attack. If it wasn't for Fate causing a scene, they would have been on the ground with wounds too. Even though she was hurt, she still protected them.

"Let's get this over with. Let's just kidnap these four so Papa can have more lab tests." Uno ordered.

The numbers went to the girls and tied them up. Cinque went to join his other siblings while they were tying them; with that, Fate stood up using her feet and legs only. She threw herself to the numbers that were surrounding the four girls.

"Bitch! How many times will you get in our way? Like mother and daughter I see." Uno kicked Fate's stomach that sent her flying to the wall. Uno carried Fate's body on her shoulder. "We will get you next time." Uno said whole glaring at the group.

"Sorry there won't be next time." Uno suddenly felt a punch on her stomach. "You won't be taking Testarossa away." Signum said.

"Fuck! Who called the police?"

Vita and Zafira with other officers arrived. The numbers are overwhelmed by The Numbers of the police in the area, not only that, add the Wolkenritter family; they have no chance. They decided to retreat; in the dark, narrow alley a voice echoed. "We will haunt you next time for we are your nightmare, Fate."

Signum went to Fate and undid her handcuffs. Shamal went into the scene to put bandages on Fate's wounds.

"Signum, thank the angels you are here."

"It was the right thing to message me Hayate. Those guys are called the numbers. They work under Jail Scaligetti."

"Scaligetti?! That mad scientist?" Arisa shouted.

"Yes. Jail has been targeting Testarossa ever since she was left alone and we have been tracking him for years now."

"Signum, don't you dare spill the beans." Fate said while groggily standing up.

"Fate, please stay put so I can tend to your wounds." Shamal insisted.

"I don't need it."

"Fate-chan you idiot! Just go let your wounds get tended by Shamal-sensei. You are so stubborn." Fate's eyes widened from Nanoha's words.

 _'This girl is so different_.' "Understood; I recommend that you guys should go home. There is nothing for you to do here." ' _The numbers might come back to hurt you"_

"She's right, let's go Nanoha."

"Uhn! Fate-chan, see you tomorrow... Well if you can go to school nyahaha~ Take care."

Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha left. Fate glared at Hayate. "Go home."

"No. I am going home with Signum. After she is done with this investigation, we will go home."

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because we want to, especially Nanoha; She's trying so hard to get your approval. All she is getting are rejects."

"Sorry about that."

"The reason behind that was this right? You don't want us to get dragged into your problem."

"Such psychic-reader you are or did Signum tell you something?"

"They didn't tell me a single thing! Traitors!"

"You shouldn't call them like that even though you are joking."

"I can't believe they kept it from me."

"I told them not to spill the beans. I know that you are Signum's cousin. She told me before I went to school that maybe you and your friend might befriend me."

"She's at fault too. She makes everything hard for me."

"Yeah same goes for me too."

"Don't you still want to become our friend?" Hayate took her hand out waiting for a handshake. "You won't regret it."

"Sorry. There is a possibility that you might get hurt of you were to be friends with me. You already got hurt because me."

"Don't worry about that Fate. Signum and the others are there to protect us. We'll get through this together. If you shoulder all the pain then it would be harder for you to move. Your answer?"

Fate shook hands with Hayate. "I am sorry for what I said back then." Hayate hugged Fate.

"Don't worry. You have us now. We will protect you and you will protect us. We will protect each other so don't you dare give up so easily. Nanoha will get mad at you. We will protect you, not only us of course Signum and the others that's why, trust us. We will protect you, we are friends after all."

* * *

Heyo :D Reviews and comments are fine don't be scared xD I am currently... well uh.. :D Not busy but em' so hurt emotionally af xD But yeah hope ya guys enjoyed this boring story lol XD


	6. Chapter 6:Protect

_"No. Fate-chan protected us from harm; I will protect her dignity as a person. If she won't protect it then I will. Fate-chan is not a toy or an animal to play with, she is a person meant to be loved."_

* * *

There were no remnants found of The Numbers at the alleyway. Signum reported in TSAB and was immediately summoned by Lindy when she knew that Fate was hurt. They went to the headquarters to meet Lindy. They went to Lindy's office to add more detail to what happened. Hayate also came and acted as a witness. Hayate was separated from Fate and was asked questions regarding about the incident. After the questioning for Hayate was done, the Wolkenritter went home with her while Lindy went home early with Fate.

When they got home, Lindy immediately dragged Fate to the sofa where she can check her wounds. She replaced Shamal's bandages with new ones. Lindy recommended going to the hospital but Fate insisted not to since the smell of the hospital reminds her of her mother back then.

"Why did the numbers assaulted you this time?"

"They wanted to kidnap me so Jail can use me for his experiments. Usually they would just beat me up till I drop dead, try to inject some drugs inside me or try to get some blood from me. I am basically their plaything."

"I can't see the pattern of their work. Their appearances and the time they appeared are not planned at all. They just pop out of nowhere. Are you still feeling hurt?"

"I am fine already Lindy."

Lindy pouted. "I told you to call me mom."

"Lindy"

"Not only you are cold but you are also stubborn."

"I'll go to my room and rest. Call me when dinner is done." Fate stood up and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

 **Next day**

The next day, Fate went to school with bandages. Nanoha and the group were surprised to see the wounded blonde going to school. They saw how they hurt Fate; with those tortures she received, it's possible she get admitted in the hospital.

Fate was once again in the center of attention of the whole school. 'A transfer student who brawled out in the streets' 'A student who got bullied' and 'A fake act to get attention; these were the rumors in the school. A nice headline for the day is here. They asked her various questions regarding the bandages.

"Harlaown, why didn't you bandage your whole body? You are a scar and a pain in the ass yourself." Ada Yamazaki and the class laughed. "You scum!"

"Hey! Don't bully Fate-chan!" Nanoha shouted.

"Takamachi, why are you siding with her?"

"She is certainly not a scar and not a pain the ass. If there is someone who is a pain then it would be you. You always tell people things that are not true."

"Bitch, want to take this somewhere else?"

"We are in school, please stop being rowdy." Fate said

"You are not in the state to tell us not to fight with your body condition like that. Its pretty obvious you went rampant at the streets and fought with someone."

"Yeah, that is tr-"

"No she didn't! She is not at fault, if there is anyone at fault then it is them. They hurt Fate-chan."

"Afterschool, at the back, got that Takamachi?"

The bell rang and the students went to their seat.

* * *

 **After school**

"Nanoha are you sure about this? Yamazaki is known for being black belt in karate, judo and dumbness." Hayate said.

"Yesterday, Fate-chan protected us. If she didn't make a scene we would have been being experimented on right now."

"We know that Nanoha but not only Yamazaki is there, her friends are there too." Suzuka said.

"I won't be paying any of your hospital bills." Arisa said. "Nanoha let us just ditch her out."

"No. Fate-chan protected us from harm; I will protect her dignity as a person. If she won't protect it then I will. Fate-chan is not a toy or an animal to play with, she is a person meant to be love."

"You really like her huh? Your love is going out of bounds; you love her so much." Hayate smirked.

"Hey! I am doing this as her friend." Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"Seems legit; this is obviously not friendly love anymore; sacrificing yourself for another person." Suzuka said.

"Shut up and just support me."

Nanoha and friends went at the back of the school as Yamazaki said. When they arrived, Yamazaki and her group were already there.

"You do know what happens when you mess with a Yamazaki right?" Ada cracked her fingers. "I'm a black belt in karate and judo."

"And dumbness… Ha!" Hayate shouted but got ignored.

"Those are just titles. They mean nothing to us."

"Alike, you are just a daughter of the Bannings that is all you are." One of Yamazaki's friend told Arisa. "Same all goes for you; you are nothing much unlike Ada here. She got titles as a fighter."

"I don't care about that; the only title I want right now is to be called as Fate-chan's friend." Nanoha said. "If she can't protect herself then I will protect her."

"The same goes for us. Fate-san is a dear friend of ours and we will not let anyone tarnish her rank as a human being. She is not a pain in the ass, she is not a scum… thought sometimes she can be handful and hard to deal with" Suzuka said while glaring at them.

"Suzuka!"

"You guys already lose this fight. The four of you are all brains while we are brawl. You can't fight us with math and numbers." Ada laughed.

Ada ran quickly to Nanoha and tried to land a punch but Nanoha was able to dodge it. Nanoha has no guarantee if she can dodge the next hit. Ada smiled. "Coward!"

Ada again tried to punch Nanoha, Nanoha prepared for the impact; she closed her eyes and readied herself but she didn't feel anything. She opened one eye just to see a tall figure right in front of her. Fate has stopped Ada's punch. She tightened her grip on Ada's fist; Fate glared at her intensely. Ada threw her fist to be freed at Fate's grip.

Ada and Fate stared at each other. Ada took a step forward and dashed to Fate and tried to uppercut her but Fate dodged it by moving backwards and punched Ada. Ada quickly changed her position to punch Fate again but Fate caught her wrist and threw her to the ground. When Ada was thrown, she tumbled to regain her posture.

Ada suddenly snapped her fingers and her friends smiled and nodded. When Ada charged, her friends also did. Fate may know how to fight but she can't with large numbers. Fate looked back at Nanoha who was behind her. She extended her arms, a gesture of her protecting them.

 _'We are being protected again by Fate-chan.'_

"I won't let anyone touch a finger on them."

"I'm a karate champion! There is no way you can defeat me!"

Fate ran towards them. Fate pretended to punch Ada, so Ada readied for a defense but instead, Fate punched the girl behind Ada. She began to wipe out the others without injuring them fully.

"H-how did you? With those wounds…"

"Your soldiers are not fit to fight and yet you let them fight? What a leader are you. If the leader is bad at making decisions then the team will certainly be doomed. You fail at being a leader."

"Well you fail at life."

"I already failed in life."

"Testarossa, please shut that crap." Signum suddenly appeared. "I won't forgive anyone who hurts Hayate, even if they are my student. Ada and friends, principal's office now. Testarossa, thank you for protecting Hayate I owe you one. Go home and rest, I'll handle things here."

Ada and her friends followed Signum. "We are not done yet, scum." She whispered to Fate as she passed beside her.

Nanoha went to Fate. Nanoha was bewildered how tall the blonde was. She leaned her head on Fate's back. This action made Fate flinch. Fate suddenly heard sobs and she knew hat it was coming from Nanoha. Why was she crying? Did she do something bad again? Negative questions appeared on Fates mind.

"IDIOT!" Nanoha shouted the word many times. "Why did you do that?" Nanoha went in front of Fate. "Idiot!" Nanoha slapped Fate. "You were injured already and you came to the scene to fight. Are you stupid? Your injuries might get reopened if Ada landed a clean hit on you. We were lucky that Signum sensei was here to intervene. What will I do of I see you lying on the ground again looking half dead?" Nanoha ranted as she cried.

Fate was surprised. She didn't know how to feel; whether she should be sad or happy but deep inside she felt happy; to be scolded for being too rough. Someone cared for her so much excluding Lindy.

"I am sorry if I made you sad."

"I can totally imagine her saying it in a poker face." Hayate held her laughter back. Fate took a glance at Hayate.

"I can also picture it." Arisa said.

"Guys, C'mon! I am having a dramatic moment here with Fate-chan." Nanoha said.

"And it is our job to ruin it." Suzuka smiled. The group laughed together. Fate didn't understand it. Just a while ago Nanoha was crying but now she is laughing, it reminded her of _her_.

"But Fate seriously, we owe you one again." Hayate said while calming herself down. Fate tilted her head on the side.

"You protected us again, thank you." Suzuki bowed down.

Fate was silent. She thought of an answer but all she can think of now is _her._ "I… well I guess you are welcome?" Fate sighed.

"Is there anything you want to say? Spit it out then."

Fate took a deep breath. "Takamachi-san, are you Alicia? Is someone inside you named Alicia? You may not resemble her but your personality and all, it is so like her." Fate grabbed Nanoha's shoulder. "Alicia, this is you right? I am not mistaken right?"

Nanoha moved away from Fate's hold. "I am not Alicia. Who is this Alicia you speak of? I don't know any Alicia."

"But Alicia…"

"Don't call me Alicia. I am not Alicia."

"I will only protect Alicia. Alicia is my only reason for living." Fate held Nanoha. "Alicia, I will protect you. I won't let it happen again, I promise."

* * *

I'm back xD LOL xD Reviews are fine lol xD

I hope you guys enjoyed the story


	7. Chapter 7: Alicia

"Did Fate-chan see me as Alicia the whole time?" Nanoha asked to her friends.

Nanoha was happy when Fate came to protect her from Ada and her friends. Nanoha was happy that Fate sees her as a friend but Fate protected her because of Alicia, not because they were friends.

Who is Alicia?

What is Alicia's relationship with Fate?

Where is Alicia right now?

What is Alicia like?

Why did Fate mention Alicia?

When did Fate start thinking that Nanoha is Alicia?

To be regarded as someone else; to be seen as someone not you, it hurts. Is she a replacement or a rebound for Alicia? Did Fate think of her something like this?

"I guess right now, none of us can answer that question. The only one who can answer it is Fate." Hayate said. "Alicia huh… I never heard of her."

The group gathered at Hayate's house after the incident of Ada yesterday. They wanted to know who Alicia was.

"Signum-sensei and Fate-san are close right? Maybe she knows something; same with Vita-sensei and Shamal-sensei." Suzuka said

"If we ask them they won't answer. I kept on questioning them yesterday but they kept their mouths shut!" Hayate rolled on the floor because of frustration.

"How about Zafira?" Arisa asked. "Maybe he would give us a bit of information about it."

"But Zafira is currently away for a job. We have to wait for a month to get the information we want I guess." Hayate answered.

"Ugh… I am so curious who Alicia is." Nanoha said. "If she was Fate-chan's girlfriend then she wasted her. Fate-chan is so beautiful, smart and strong like a knight."

Everyone inside the room stared at her. _'This is obviously beyond friendly love.'_ They thought.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah you did."

"What the hell Vita? Since when did you arrive?"Hayate asked in surprised as she looked at Vita who was at the doorway.

"Just now; if this is about Fate then it is better if you don't bother with her anymore. You will just get hurt if you do."

"What do you mean?"

"That kid is retarded."

"She is not, Vita." Shamal appeared from the doorway, behind Vita. "Don't speak ill of her."

"She called me a stupid!"

"I can see why." Hayate smirked and got a smack from a mallet in return.

"Alicia is like a reflection that Fate can touch; a broken reflection."

Shamal smiled and left them with a riddle.

* * *

 **At school**

Fate was still interacting with the group but Fate is acting weird when it comes around Nanoha. She would ask Nanoha if Alicia is inside her or if she is Alicia. Weeks has passed and Fate was still giving that kind of attitude to Nanoha. To others, she would usually shrug them off and give them a cold shoulder but for Nanoha, she would be there for her. Fate was only there because of Alicia. Whenever Nanoha denies that she is Alicia, Fate saddens. Nanoha does not want to see any of her friends sad so she decided to pretend that she is really Alicia. She may not look like Alicia, but inside she Alicia; that is how it goes for Fate.

Nanoha would always smile for Fate. Fate told her that her personality, attitue, actions, and especially her smile, is so akin to Alicia. Fate would sometimes tell her the things Alicia did and didn't do; she also told her faults as Alicia.

"Takamachi-san is Alicia so she is supposed to know what Alicia is because she is Alicia."

Nanoha acted like she was Alicia, she pretended to be someone else that at she didn't know of and who she isn't. She has to limit herself to do what she like in front of Fate. She always acted the same while thinking she has to meet the expectations of Fate as Alicia but she does not feel like she is herself. She is pretending to be a stranger to her friend; her friend sees her as someone who she is not. She is being used by Fate to be happy.

She feels like a rebound. She felt that Fate was only using her for herself only. To be seen as someone else, to be seen who not you; to pretend who is not you; it's so difficult and it hurts. It hurts to have someone close to you deem you as a someone who you dont know of. Even though she is Alicia right now, it still does not make Fate fully happy.

Nanoha thinks she isn't doing a great job on pretending she is Alicia. Even thouh she fixed her faults, even though she is tying her best, Fate would smile but with sadness. She never seen Fate smiled so fully with happiness, all that Fate is giving her cold and depressed smile, a lifeless smile.

As weeks pass by, Fate's anger became worse. For a single flaw or mistake Nanoha makes, Fate would yell at her. She would get angry to her whenever she does some thing un-Alicia-like. Hayate and the others tried to stop Fate from yelling at Nanoha but Fate threatened them "Don't bother with us, Alicia is mine." She shouted.

Every day is killing Nanoha. She wanted to be friends with Fate but she didn't expect that it would end up like this. Fate is keeping Nanoha all to herself like a and the others can't even get close to Nanoha because of Fate acting as a watch dog for her. Nanoha can't stand it anymore. Days and weeks for pretending is too tiring and is hurting her too much. She can't stand not being with her friends anymore, she can't stand being jailed by Fate.

She decided to rebel. She decided to confront Fate after classes when their classmates are gone.

"Fate-chan." Nanoha called for Fate.

"Alicia, what is it?" Nanoha frowned. From Takamachi to Alicia, such progress for being Fate's friend; right now she is more like of a rebound or doll.

"Um... Fate-chan I am tired of pretending as Alicia."

"Pretend? Alicia, what do you mean?"

"Fate-chan, I've been telling you a lot of times that I am not Alicia. I even don't know who Alicia is. No Alicia is living inside me and I am not Alicia. Whoever this Alicia is please move on from her. Stop being delusional and grow up Fate-chan. I befriended you out of curiosity and attraction, not to be a rebound."

"What the hell do you mean?" Fate shouted.

"You still dont understand? I hate people who uses people for their own happiness. I hate people who are selfish and will do anything to get their desires even if it hurts others. I hate people who use other as a rebound or doll. All of this fits a definition of you Fate-chan." Nanoha breathe in and shouted,

"Fate-chan, I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Was this dramatic enough? .-. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

Reviews are fiiiiine xD tuturu~ end xD


	8. Chapter 8: Reveal

After saying those words, Nanoha ran out immediately leaving a devastated Fate at the classroom. She ran while she cried. She ran until she got home, where she can comfort herself through crying on her pillow and sleep.

After thinking about the words she said, she regretted it. She thought that maybe she should not have said that but a side of her thinks that it was for the best. She thought that maybe she went too far and that she hurt Fate so much with just with those three words; the words Alicia would never say to Fate.

After that incident, Fate didn't come to school. The day after and the days that came after, Fate didn't go to school. Nanoha and her group were so worried about Fate.

What is she doing?

Why is she not going to school?

Is it my fault?

Am I the reason for her absence?

Questions surrounded Nanoha's mind. Negative thoughts invaded her mind.

What if Fate hates her now?

She wouldn't be able to bear it. Nanoha has taken an interest on the blonde since day one. Her instincts that were telling her to help the blonde never faltered, even until now. She still wanted to help Fate even though Fate treated her like someone else. Fate did hurt Nanoha but what will hurt the most is the idea of Fate hating her. She wanted the blonde not with the Alicia way, but in her way. She will make Fate realize it all, that is if she went to school.

Nanoha was not used to seeing the Fate's chair empty. She wanted to see her golden locks, her back and especially, her eyes who call for yearning. She wants to see and hold her friend again.

The group has no idea what Fate is up to or what Fate is doing right now so they decided to meet at Hayate's house.

She wanted to save Fate from whatever misery or nightmare that was hunting her. If pretending as Alicia would go on, it would hurt herself and Fate would never be able to move on from the past. What Fate need right now is to move on from the past; _'Whoever Alicia is, fuck you for making Fate this way.'_ Nanoha thought. The more she sees Fate's sad, the more she wanted to save her but not the way by pretending she was Alicia.

"What should I do? I decided that I would help her but I just said something horrible to her." Nanoha said to her friends.

"I told Shamal about Fate. She said that she would tell us something about it later." Hayate said.

"Nanoha, what did you say to Fate?" Arisa asked.

"I told her I hated her. Wouldn't that make her condition worse?"

"Or maybe it would benefit you greatly Nanoha; she would stop thinking of you as Alicia since Alicia would never say that to Fate right?" Suzuka said.

"She has a point Nanoha. You are now free from her chains of Alicia."

"But that would make her even sadder. She would hate herself more. I can't believe I let my feelings go out of control. I shouldn't have said that. I regret it. I don't really hate her; I just hate what she is doing to me."

"What are you planning on doing now?" Hayate asked. "Are you still going to continue on pretending or will you stop? Well, I guess you can stop doing both since she is not going to school."

"I will stop pretending but I won't stop helping her. I will let her taste reality and help her move on from Alicia. If she does permanently not go to school I'll drag her out of her house by force."

Hayate laughed. "Even with all she did and the Alicia stuff, you still remain faithful to her. I wonder what keeps you going."

"Speaking of Alicia, Shamal told us that Alicia is like a reflection to Fate." Suzuka reminded. "A broken reflection."

"Then Mirrors it is, and a broken one too." Arisa said.

"Obviously Alicia is not just a reflection of Fate right? Something more like of a replica or a clone?" Hayate said.

"But our technology is not that advanced to make clones or replicas of another person." Suzuka said. "Shamal-san also asked us if we knew the Testarossa corp. I searched for it and it seems like it is a company that once sell medicines but went down after the president had problems and the company went bankrupt."

"Fate-chan has Testarossa on her name so is she related to it?"

"Since Shamal mention the corporation then maybe she is. The only news about the corporation was the bankruptcy. The name of the president was not mentioned. The Testarossa corp did specialize in the field of medicine, science and technology but they never had any object that can duplicate people."

"So a clone is a no-no."Hayate sighed. "It would be awesome if she was a clone. What if their cloning tools was hidden?!" Hayate gasped. "There could be an Alicia or Fate army somewhere!" Hayate began to fantasize.

"That's impossible."

"A replica... A look a like. So Alicia is Fate-chan's twin? If Alicia is the broken mirror then it must mean that Alicia is dead or in a coma?" Nanoha said.

A knock interrupted their debate. The door opened revealing Shamal.

"I guess you guys already know the answer." Shamal smiled. "It's cramped inside Hayate's room. We should relocate at the living room. I also prepared some snacks. Vita and Signum are already downstairs and also a visitor."

The group looked at each other and nodded. This was the day when they will know about the truth. "Okay!" The four girls said in unison.

The four girls went down to the living room where the Wolkenritter ws waiting for them. When they went down they didn't expect another visitor. Shamal only mentioned Vita and Signum. The four girls were surprised to see the other guest. The guest was none other than, Lindy Harlaown. The commander of team Arthra, and was known for being an elite police in TSAB and is Fate's mother.

"I am sure you heard of our commander, Lindy Harlaown. She is also Testarossa's mother. She already knows you guys, don't worry."

"Nice to meet you." Lindy smiled at them. The four girls took a seat. They were nervous to have someone famous from the police department right in front of them. Lindy put sugar cubes on her tea and stirred it. "I wonder where I should start Signum."

"Testarossa will kill me if I spill the beans."

"Same with us." Vita and Shamal said.

"She can threaten my officers but she can't threaten me." Lindy smiled. "So, who among you is Alicia?"

Nanoha raised her hand. Lindy was surprised to see Nanoha raise her hand for she thought that Fate would think the other blonde girl, Arisa, would be Alicia. Lindy smirked.

"Seems like my baby girl is causing a lot of problems." Lindy smiled. "This seems interesting. I'll tell you everything we know."

* * *

Happy Happy new year guys~ 2017 is here~! Let's have a blast xD

I hope you enjoy the fanfic ^_^

Sorry for the late update :D


	9. Chapter 9: Past

Shy and friendly to cold and icy

* * *

She would always hide behind her sister's back. She would always walk behind her and be envy of her sometimes. She deems her sister as an angel. Her energetic aura glows like a star, her wings of freedom serves as the speeches she is free to tell and she is a kind and sweet, a perfect angel indeed. She is a perfect angel everyone loves. She is envious of her energetic, friendly and beautiful sister but nonetheless, she still loves her. She was weak and was always protected by her sister; she really loves her sister, Alicia.

They get along just fine and well. They lived together with their mother, Precia Testarossa. She was left by her husband who went with another woman, because of this, she became quite unstable. She would throw things and sometimes hurt the children but still, they loved her. Precia really loved her daughter Alicia, but she also loved Fate and didn't neglect her; she loves them both but she loves Alicia more. There was always favoritism in the family and it can't be avoided; the one Precia favored most is Alicia.

Precia once had a company namely The Testarossa corporation; a company widely known for their medicines and health treatments. They are advanced in terms of medicine and had various technologies. The company was doing well and has a lot of branches. With the numerous awards and success they had, competition from other medicinal companies and bashers were inevitable. Sales and customers went up; more and more people wished to work in this company. Their reputation skyrocketed, burying other medicine business on the ground.

* * *

One day a certain business that was jealous of the success that the Testarossa corp achieved went to kidnap the prized possession of Precia Testarossa, her daughters. Because of the success of the Testarossa corp., the other business went bankrupt. Precia was mostly not at home and would stay at her office so the kidnappers attacked during night. The group of men went inside the house quietly. Linith their housekeeper, immediately noticed this and woke the twins up. She led Alicia and Fate to the attic and hid them here while she faces the intruders. She fought and protected them but failed to. She was outnumbered and was killed. The intruders continued their search; it was only a little later after Linith was killed that they were found. The men tried to tie them up but the twins kept on fighting back and squiggling in place to avoid being tied on. Alicia broke free from the holds of the men and tried to attack them but failed to as she was hit by a man from the nape, making her unconscious. They then beat up Fate making her black out because of the multiple punches and kicks she was receiving.

They did say that business is dirty. Business persons would do anything just to be successful; even it will dirty their hands and use others. This kind of thing is in the cycle of business.

The kidnappers called Precia at her office and bribed her for something in exchange for Alicia and Fate. Precia's emotional state became unstable and she became hysterical. Anxiety and worry flooded her mind and emotions. The men threaten them not to call the police for they know of they would since they have a spy. Precia became more paranoid. She asked the workers to stop the work and find the spy within the building. Precia told them she would ready the money but they told her she didn't want money, they want her company to go out of business. Of course, Precia said no, that's when she heard screams, screams of her daughter at the other line of the telephone. She became nervous. She wanted to continue her work; she needs to work for her children. The group of men also set a time limit for their business to be done or rather, for her daughters to get killed.

When Precia rejected the idea of their company going down, the men kicked and beat up the twins up. Alicia would always use herself as a shield for Fate. She always assured the crybaby Fate that their Mama would save them no matter what. A week has passed and no one came to save the children. The twins looked so thin and deprived. Fate couldn't take their hardship anymore so she cried and cried that made the men irritated. The men tried to beat Fate up to make her shut up but Alicia took the pain instead. Alicia always protected Fate. The crying Fate won't shut up so the leader went to Fate and was about to stab her with a knife but Alicia went in between them, making the knife go through Alicia's body and hitting a vital point. Alicia bled while Fate cried. The men laughed at them and kicked Alicia's body all over the place. Fate cried and she couldn't take it anymore. Her sister died for her. Because of her childish and stupid act, her sister died. Even from death, Alicia protected Fate. Fate raged and took out the knife from Alicia then stabbed the leader. She began to defend herself with the knife by slashing others, it was a total massacre.

Precia thought that she could save both her daughters and her company but she was wrong. In order to gain something, you must sacrifice something. By the time the police raided the place where the kidnappers resides, there lies a pool of blood and a cry of a child. Most of the kidnappers were hit on a vital spot and died because of blood loss.

* * *

"You killed Alicia. If it wasn't for you being weak, Alicia would have lived. No! She would have lived if you weren't alive in the first place. YOU MURDERER!"

Precia became more unstable with the loss of Alicia's. Her ex-husband is taken by another woman and her daughter was now taken by the angels above. She was furious to be left alone with a useless child; Alicia was more useful and so strong, unlike Fate. She blamed Alicia's death to Fate. Because of depression, she shut her company down and lived her life in solitude with Fate.

* * *

Precia wanted Alicia not Fate. Precia suddenly had an idea: What if she made another Alicia by cloning Fate? Their company back then was also researching about cloning people and about chimeras. Precia continued the research. She would torture Fate then experiment on her body. This continued for months and then years. Midway during the research, Precia had a partner, it was Jail Scaligetti. The two worked together and experimented on people in order to form a human clone. The two would also use other people to their experiments too. They would steal DNA and blood samples from the hospital or kill people and use their bodies for experimentation.

The project of human cloning failed but they were able to make cyborgs, which were to the numbers. In the end Precia failed to clone Alicia using Fate.

Precia called Fate a failure, useless and worthless. Precia punished Fate for not being able to clone Alicia and for letting her die. The real torture begins here; the tortures include:

Precia would tie Fate up and whip her with all her might. She would push Fate's head down to a tank filled with water and try to drown her. She would also brand Fate using hot iron. Sometimes, she would have a metal whip and heat it then torture Fate with it, leaving burns and scars altogether; this would be human branding and whipping at the same time. Fate endured all this pain. There was a time where in Fate tried to escape but only to get caught by Precia. Precia took a knife and was supposed to stab Fate but Fate dodged it. Instead of fully dodging it, the knife cut her right eye, leaving a scar and making her vision a bit blurry.

"It would have been better if you died but well torturing you with endless pain is much better." Precia smirked and laughed.

Screams and cries of agony were sometimes heard by their neighborhood. They ignored the cries of the child and didn't bother to see what those screams were. Most of then thought that they were only watching a horror or gore movie with loud speakers on, that is what they think. Around the neighborhood, there is a rule: Never mess with Precia. Everyone knows she is mentally unstable and hard to deal with so NO ONE dared to go near inside the house but a family who just moved in called the TSAB police to investigate the place. It was the Nakajima family. Genya Nakajima, a former police, called the police and explained the recent screams and cries of the child. Lindy and her team got assigned to this. They raided the area and found the stolen goods and dead bodies inside the house. There also lies the mad scientist, Jail Scaligetti, who got away immediately. They tried to restrain Precia but she kept on fighting back so they shot her and killed her. She was the unknown criminal who has been stealing and using people as her lab rat.

They also found Fate who was in the basement, trapped in a cage with chains binding her. When they took custody of the girl, she was so lifeless and filled with wounds. They asked questions and surprisingly, Fate answered them all. That was the only time she ever opened up to someone.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I guess .. Here's the new chapter~ Finally, Fate's past has been revealed aye xD

Cliche but yeah xD Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and spellings~

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ Reviews are welcome :3~ Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

Lindy told them Fate's past and her current situation: Locked up inside her room. She was not even eating the foods they gave to her and talking to them when she is called. She would shout at Lindy from the other side and then throw things at the door. All Fate wanted was Alicia.

"Alicia... Nanoha if you mind, will you visit Fate? She was so frustrated and kept on hating herself and all. She won't go outside her room and she won't even go to school. She is too afraid to face you I think. You girls should visit her after school tomorrow. Please, you are the only one who can save her."

The group accepted Lindy's invitation. Fate has been skipping school for weeks and Nanoha can't stay idle anymore; especially when she knew that the blonde was in such state. The group decided to beat Fate up and drag her out of her room.

* * *

Nanoha prepared herself for what is going to happen later on. She thought of the words she should say and apologize to her. She kept thinking what Fate looks like now for she was not eating at all. She was curious what has become of the girl and also worried about her at the same time.

Little by little, they are getting closer to their destination The Harlaown household. Nanoha is worried that she might her feelings might take over and says something hurtful; she is worried that their friendship would be broken and Fate would not accept her anymore.

"We are here." Signum informed then. "Shamal and I visited her yesterday." She paused. "She demanded for you Nanoha... well Alicia."

Chrono, Fate's brother in law, greeted them at the entrance and let them in. Chrono examined the girls like it's the first time he saw a girl. "I didn't know Fate had friends. Knowing her, she would ignore anyone and give them a cold shoulder. This is surprising"

"We are going to melt that ice inside of her heart and be closer to her!"

"Well, good luck on that girl. Lindy has been expecting you. She told me Fate's so friends are visiting."

"Welcome to my household people!" An orange haired girl shouted.

"It's not yours. You are staying here temporarily." Chrono said.

"I'm Arf Testarossa. Fate's cousin"

They also introduced themselves and got friendly with each other. Nanoha and her group knew more about Fate by taking with Arf. Fate once had a smile that shines brighter than any star and eyes that sparkles with happiness. Fate was a gentle, weak child but was ambitious. They also knew what Fate likes and dislikes back then but now, she probably hates everything and everyone; since the only thing that clouded her heart and mind is Alicia and the past. She is trapped, caged in by her dreadful past.

"Um... How is Fate-chan?"

"Good question." Lindy complimented."She's getting rowdier. She kept on punching the wall and shouting hysterically. I tried talking to her last night but she didn't let me in. The only one she can solve this problem is the cause of this problem." Lindy looked at Nanoha. Everyone did the same.

"Well sorry if I said those words to Fate-chan. It hurts to be seen as a different person, I can't help it."

"The only one who can save Fate is Alicia; it has always been like that." Arf said.

"Well, Arf-san, if you would, can you lead us to Fate's room?" Suzuka asked.

"Suzuka no; I'll go alone."

"It's better if she goes alone, so she won't be able to enjoy Lindy-sans pastries!" Hayate laughed.

"Hayate! Just you see I'll drag Fate out of here and eat Lindy-san's pastries as well."

* * *

It was a short trip to Fates room. She was tired of Fate acting like a child so it's time to end this. Nanoha thanked Arf for accompanying her. She could hear her heart throbbing like a loud drum; her body was shaking as if there is an earthquake inside her and her mind is filled with words that she should say to Fate. There should be no flaws; she is Alicia after all, right?

Nanoha breathed in and let a bit of her nervousness out. She knocked the door but received no response from the other side. She knocked again while saying the name Fate calls her. "It's Alicia." The door creaked open slowly. A dark passage in front of her was shown; there was no hint of light inside the room, only darkness. The room looked like a long dark passage, an abyss that would swallow anything. Nanoha was afraid to step inside the room, she has a bad feeling about this but nonetheless, she is still determined to enter that room and drag Fate out.

Nanoha braced herself and entered the room. She called for Fate and the blonde immediately appeared in front of her.

"Alicia, do you still hate me."

Nanoha stared at Fate who was standing in front of her, covered by a big blanket. Fate looked so thin and deprived. Just those three words made her like that. Nanoha began blaming and hating herself for what she has done to Fate. Maybe it was better if she didn't befriend Fate; maybe it was better if she left her alone. Nanoha thinks it was her fault, because of her, memories from the past resurface and haunted Fate again.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, I hurt you. I don't hate you I just-"

"Really?" Fate ran towards Nanoha and took off the blanket. Fate held Nanoha's shoulders and looked at Nanoha eye to eye. Fates eyes were puffy and her eye bags were noticeable. "Alicia" Fate hugged Nanoha. After a few seconds, Nanoha forcefully let go of Fates hug.

"How many times should I tell I am not Alicia?" 'She needs to be slapped by reality and face the truth.' "Alicia died and you fully know that. She is dead and she is never coming back."

"Alicia won't tell me that she is dead."

"Of course she won't she already died. Why would she tell you if she already died? People die when they are killed right?"

"Tch, Alicia come on now, don't joke with me." Fate has her head down. "Alicia." Fate glared daggers of killing intent to Nanoha. "Hey Alicia, want me to drag you out of that puny body?" Fate asked her.

"W-what do you mean?"Nanoha trembled.

Fate's red wine eyes glowed with malice and grinned. She ran towards Nanoha and pinned her hands on top of her head, on the ground. She used her left hand to pin Nanoha downwhile her right hand was occupied by a knife.

"F-Fate-chan! W-what are you holding?"

"Hey Alicia, I am going to carve you out from this human. I'll make sure I won't hurt you. I'll do it slowly." Fate had a glint of malice from her eyes and a smile of a murderer. Nanoha knew that Fate killed bad people before but she knew that she won't be able to bring herself to harm a friend.

"F-Fate-chan, I-"Nanoha was cut off when Fate stabbed the floor, at the side of Nanoha's head. Fate took out the knife and slashed Nanoha's cheek, causing a little wound and bleed. Nanoha got scared and trembled. _'I might die but Fate-chan won't kill me right?'_ Nanoha took a look again at Fate; she still has that face, a face of a murderer. _'Shit, I might totally die. She'll kill me'_

"Hey, I can chop you into pieces right?"

"S-stop" Nanoha whispered and began to whimper. "Fate-chan, you big idiot!" Nanoha shouted. Fate's eyes widened and her grip on Nanoha's hands weakened, making Nanoha get a chance to break free and reverse their position. Nanoha tried hard to pin down Fate but Fate was stronger and bigger and once again, Nanoha was underneath. Just when Fate was about to stab Nanoha, a hand stopped Fate's hand from swinging. Fate took a look behind her and it was…

"LINDY! Let me go." Fate tried to break free but Lindy's hold was getting tighter as she struggled so she stopped.

"No Fate, stop that right this instant." Lindy raised her voice.

"Shut up, you have no right to scold me."

"I am your mother." Lindy glared at Fate"I adopted you to make sure you won't fall the same path your mother did. I raised you to be obedient and good, not be a murderer. I know that back then you killed people but you can't do that right now especially that your mom, brother and your teacher are part of the police."

"Who asked you to adopt me?"

"No one did Fate, I wanted to save you. I want to make you feel loved, I want to give you the love your mother was not able to give you." Lindy's voice softened

"Who asked you to do it?"

"No one did, I did this out of-"

"Out of what? Pity? You pity someone like me? An abandoned and unloved child? I don't need your pity, I need you to stop getting on my way in killing that girl. If you continue…" Fate paused and licked the knife. "I'll kill you with this." Fate grinned and lunged toward Lindy.

Lindy went in to a defensive position and was able to dodge Fate's attacks. Lindy was able to pin Fate down after a little sparring with the help of Chrono. The others also came into the scene, shocked and surprised. Chrono took the knife and confiscated it while Lindy just pinned down the struggling Fate below her.

"Bitch, get off."

"Don't call my mother a bitch. If someone is being a bitch it's you, Fate." Chrono looked down at Fate glared at her. "Your friends came here worried about you and you just tried to kill them like that. Mom cared for you and was always worried for you for the longest time and yet you just repay her with your cold antics and callous remarks. You even tried to kill the one who saved you, you badmouthed the ones who saved you, is that the way you say thank you? Signum, Shamal... Everyone! All you did was disrespect them. This is why I don't like you!." Chrono ranted.

"Chrono, you shouldn't say that you don't like you little sister."

"Mom, even after all this you still defend her?"

"Of course." Lindy got off Fate and stood up; Fate also got up as Lindy got off. Lindy hugged Fate from behind and smiled. "She is my daughter after all."

"What the hell do you mean? What did I do to deserve this?" Fate turned around and faced Lindy. Fate tried to slap Lindy but Lindy got to do it first.

"If you lived through all those tortures then maybe you'll get what you truly deserve, happiness."

"How stupid."

Lindy slapped Fate again but harder than the last time. Lindy went out of the room with Chrono and the Wolkenritter.

Fate was in a state of shock. She touched the cheek where in Lindy slapped her twice. Her cheek hurts but also her heart. Fate clutched her heart and looked down. Her heart hurts, just like before, when Alicia died. No one died yet her heart aches.

Nanoha went in front of Fate and slapped both of her cheeks with her hands. Fate looked at Nanoha; she was smiling, even though she just hurt her.

Nanoha chuckled. "What's with that look? Are you going to cry?" Fate didn't answer. "I am not Alicia. We may have the same personality but we are different persons." Nanoha patted Fate on the head. "I'll help you move on from Alicia and from your pasts and fears. No knives and pinning down okay? That scares me a lot." Nanoha pressed their foreheads together. "I'll be the one who will protect you this time."

"Alicia…"

"It's Nanoha, idiot."

Fate wiped of the blood that was dripping on Nanoha's cheek. She suddenly hugged Nanoha and weep. Nanoha hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha."

For the first time, Fate called her name out. Nanoha cried as she comforted Fate by patting her hand on Fate's back. Nanoha smiled with success.

* * *

People die when they are killed.

Best line made in the Fate series xD.

Exams are donezo but still have a lot of projects incoming~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ reviews are free no worries~ Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11: A change within

"Two lovers reunited?! Oh may these two not end up like Romeo and Juliet!" Hayate said distracting the two girls who were hugging and comforting each other.

"Hayate you big idiot!" Arisa slapped Hayate's head at the back

"What did you slap me for? I am feeling so bitter with these two being all lovey dovey and comforting each other! I mourn everyday because my anime girls are not there to comfort me. I comfort myself by hugging myself thinking that I am hugging a partner." Hayate said as she did her dramatic poses, one of them was hugging herself tightly as if someone was hugging her.

"How stupid" Fate said in a blank face. Nanoha laughed and the others laughed along. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't. Even after all that you are still you cold self."Nanoha smiled.

"Anyways, enough lovey dovey; Nanoha, let's get your scar treated." Suzuka said "Fate, I won't forgive you for hurting Nanoha not only physically but also emotionally. You will pay someday; I will leave it up to karma." Suzuka glared at Fate.

"Same here; Nanoha is our precious friend. We won't hand her over to you easily. You'll pay if she comes to us crying" Arisa said.

"Well Fate-chan, I will gladly hand over myself to you, so-" Hayate's words were stopped.

"I decline your offer...uh... Signum's cousin."

"You even don't know our names?!"

Fate sighed. "It's better if we don't be friends anymore. It will just bring you great trouble."

"There you again with that; No man is an island. I am always willing to help you no mater what. I'll be beside you always, Fate-chan so call out my name, my real name."

Fate looked at them with sadness. Her heart keeps on aching as if someone was trying to squish her heart. "I'm sorry" She uttered.

"See you in school Fate-chan."

Nanoha and her friends bid Fate farewell and left her.

* * *

"In scenes like these, people would tend to ignore or leave the person who hurt them. If they hurt them intentionally they would get mad." Arisa said.

"Get to the point Arisa."

"Why did you not get mad at her?"

"I wanted to hate her, I wanted to get mad at her but somehow, I can't. It feels so wrong getting mad at her or hating her and I don't know why. But I got a feeling that things will turn out great!"

* * *

"You should have scolded her more boss." Signum said

"I rather talk to her than scold. Shouting at your children is not the solution to everything. You should understand why they did that."

"She could have learned her lesson if you scolded her."

"Now, now Signum, calm down." Shamal said. "Lindy, the therapies that I have been doing are not progressing well. Fate still sees me as Linith, her old servant and now she sees Nanoha as Alicia."

"She needs more head banging than therapies Shamal. She needs a slap from Nanoha, an acting Alicia; so she can realize that Alicia is no more." Vita said.

"I guess we could leave it up to Nanoha and her friends to make Fate move on. Just incase Shamal, continue with the therapies and give her the medicines that should be taken."

"What if she really didn't take the medicine since she met us?" Shamal asked. "There has been no progress at all…"

Lindy just face palmed and sighed. "Of course she wouldn't take medicines. Since her own mother drugged her, she might have been traumatized by that."

"We should let Hayate and the others make her drink it." Vita suggested.

"Maybe…we should." Shamal said.

"So... what about your plans with Fate?" Zafira asked Lindy.

"I will leave everything up to her whether she wants to talk or not. I shouldn't force her to do things."

* * *

Nanoha and her friends met up with the others downstairs. They immediately treated Nanoha's scar and talked things out.

"I am sorry Nanoha-san. If I didn't invite the four of you, this wouldn't happen."Lindy apologized

"Don't worry about it Lindy-san. Even if you don't invite us we, we will still go here no matter what."

"So, will Fate go to school now or not?" Hayate asked

"It depends whether she will or not. Well, I hope this day would serve a lesson to her."

"Nanoha, I leave Fate in your hands. She won't even talk to me like we used to. It kinda hurts ya' know. I hope she would go back to her old self and the only one who can do it is you Nanoha. I can feel it." Arf said.

"Okay. We still have school tomorrow so let's all go home, it's getting late."

* * *

Everyone went home to their designated homes. Arisa and Suzuka went home together; Hayate went home with Wolkenritter while Nanoha went home alone since their way home was opposite ways. Nanoha began thinking of what happened at Fate's room. She always thought that Fate was just an anti-social, cold-hearted kid with momma problems; but today, she saw a different side of Fate, a scary and dangerous Fate. When she knew that Fate has killed many people back then, she felt frightened and cautious. Knowing that she was befriending a murderer, she felt anxious but she knew that it was for protection and retribution for Alicia. She knew yet when she saw those eyes with a glint of murder and a feeling of vicious intent, she can't help but see Fate as a murderer. She can't help it; Fate pinned her down and tried to kill her. But, even after all that, she chose to understand Fate and why she did those things. She can't accept the fact that Alicia was gone, she can't accept the reality where in Alicia is dead and she can't live in a world where Alicia is no longer here; and, Nanoha is going to change that. She has decided to help Fate; not by pretending or painting away her real self, but to help her as Nanoha.

"Hey." A voice distracted her from her thinking. Nanoha looked where the voice originated from but no one was found. She thought that maybe it was just her imagination so she continued walking. "Stop." Nanoha stopped and a figure showed up. "Hello, Fate's friend. I believe we already met." Cinque said.

"The Numbers?"

"You are right dear" Tre appeared. "And we, The Numbers, came to kidnap you per orders from father."

"Jail Scaligetti."

"Missy, you are well-informed, aren't you?"

"I won't let you take me away. I won't let you hurt Fate-chan again." Nanoha declared

"Say that if you can really get away from us." A voice behind Nanoha said. "Good Night." Otto said while chopped the nape of Nanoha, making her pass out. They put handcuffs on the unconscious Nanoha and took her away.

* * *

 **Harlaown household**

After the group went out, Fate contemplated about what happened. Why did she do those things to Nanoha? To someone who cared so much for her, someone who was willing to be with her even thougth he was mentally unstable. Why would she stay after all those things? She didn't understand. She stayed because of Alicia but what did Nanoha stay for? But now that she has been slapped really hard and maybe, she will be slapped harder by her mother and the Wolkenritter about Alicia being dead. Fate can't believe that Alicia is dead, because she believes Alicia lies inside Nanoha.

"What the hell... is with this bad feeling?" Fate scratched her head. "I can't shake it off." Fate paced around her room to calm herself and found out that it was quite messy.

Fate fixed her room and took a look on the mirror. "What a mess." She could see her eye bags were noticeable and she looked so thin. Even though she doesn't look well, what she feels is worse than what she looks right now. She feels like a big storm is coming.

Fate went downstairs after fixing herself. "Lindy!" Fate shouted.

"Fate? What's wrong?"

"First of all, I am sorry. I'll tell everything I want after wards but anyways do you have Nanoha's phone number?"

"Why dear? I don't have it." Lindy answered while Fate clicked her tongue.

"I have a bad feeling. It feels like someone will get in trouble again because of me. Because of me, she'll get hurt..."

Lindy was surprised hearing those words from Fate. Lindy felt relieved. Just a short span of time made her like this. Nanoha made a big impact to Fate.

"Then... what do you want to do?"

"I don't have to bother with Signum's company. As for the two rich kids, they go home together that leaves Ali- Nanoha alone since their homes is opposite ways."

"This seems a serious matter if you approached me. Get to the point Fate."

"I feel... that they might get dragged into our problem. They might be in danger."

"How can you be so sure that danger will rain upon them?"

"My guts told me. Lindy contact Signum right away, also let Hayate call the rich kids for their safety as well as Ali-Nanoha. I'll go after Ali- Nanoha. Lindy, you go after the two girls." Fate said as she fixed her things and herself.

"Do you even know where Nanoha lives?" Lindy asked. "You should get used to saying Nanoha's name properly, no Alicia."

"No, I'll ask Signum about that on the way. Bye Lindy." Fate went to the door and left with a rush.

"I told you to call me mother. I hope you come back safe, Fate."

* * *

Lindy called Signum as soon as Fate rushed out. Lindy told Signum to ask Hayate where her friends are. Signum asked Hayate the whereabouts of her friends, gladly, Suzuka and Arisa replied that they were in an ice cream shop a the moment while Nanoha hasn't replied yet. Lindy rushed to where the two girls are.

While running, Fate thought again why she had this bad feeling. Where would misfortune fall? Will it be at her side or at Nanoha's side? Her phone vibrated from her pocket and she immediately that Lindy had gone out to Suzuka and Arisa's side. She took her phone out and asked Signum where Nanoha's house is. After a few directions given, Fate ended the call. Fate kept on running like she was in a race; like she was trying to reach somebody and pass through them. Fate ran and ran but then she stopped when her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She took her phone and saw the recipient, it was Jail. She opened it and saw a picture, it was a picture of Nanoha; handcuffed and blindfolded and was slightly bruised. After that, another message came in; this time there was a video in it.

The video contained The Numbers kicking on Nanoha's helpless body. Nanoha screamed pain while she was being kicked and played around by the Numbers. This scene reminded of her back then; when Alicia's body was kicked around after being shot. Upon seeing the video, Fate enraged. To think that another person got hurt because of her, she couldn't forgive herself putting Nanoha into harm like this. Fate punched a nearby wall out of anger.

"I'll kill all of you!"

* * *

Sorry if it took a while~ Here's the new chapter ^_^ Hope you enjoyed :D


	12. Chapter 12: Deja Vu

It felt like this has happened before; it's like she is experiencing déjà vu. Someone is getting hurt because of her; someone is suffering because of her; after all these years, nothing changed. In the end, she was still the one being protected. Another message came in from Jail: 'Come alone, no police and no friends. Just you. In the message, there was a map attached to it; As soon as she saw the map, she ran as fast as she can to reach the venue where Nanoha is being held as captive. Fate knows what he wants; he wants her. He wants her for his experiments and tortures for fun.

Jail is basically like her mother. She is scared of Jail, since their personalities resembled; No, Jail is her mother. She thinks that her mother came back to punish her again. She stopped her tracks. What if she just leaves Nanoha behind? But no, Nanoha is Alicia but again no! Nanoha is not Alicia. Nanoha informed Fate about that many times that she wasn't Alicia. She is Alicia but she is not Alicia. Alicia is dead. Her mother is dead but Jail is there, which means the fray, her nightmares is not over yet. She doesn't want to go back to those horrid days where in she was being experimented and tortured on. She does not want to be dissected again, to receive those painful whips, and to be bound by chains and shackles. She doesn't want to be caged in again.

If she goes to where Nanoha is, it is sure that she will suffer again like before, or maybe even worse. Technology has advanced. She might be whipped by an electric whip or maybe Jail would even use her body for other inhumane purposes. Just thinking all of that makes her want to leave Nanoha behind; She turned her back and walked further away from the venue.

Nanoha never gave up on her; even those times where Fate used Nanoha as her happy pill and drove Nanoha into the corner. Nanoha didn't give up on her cold, childish attitude. She didn't leave her even though she has hurt her, Nanoha didn't give up on her.

The echoes of Nanoha's screams in the video prevailed in Fate's mind. She wants to save Nanoha but she has to face consequences. She has to abandon her freedom and go back to her horrible past life. She does not know what to do, she is helpless. She punched the wall over and over again. She hated herself for being selfish, stupid, and weak. What can she do?

She has no friends; she has no one to depend on.

' _Don't worry. You have us now. We will protect you and you will protect us. We will protect each other so don't you dare give up so easily. Nanoha will get mad at you. We will protect you, not only us of course Signum and the others that's why, trust us. We will protect you, we are friends after all.'_

Will her friends forgive her for leaving Nanoha alone?

' _Same here; Nanoha is our precious friend. We won't hand her over to you easily. You'll pay if she comes to us crying'_

Will they forgive her?

' _Fate, I won't forgive you for hurting Nanoha not only physically but also emotionally. You will pay someday; I will leave it up to karma.'_

Will someone come to help her?

 _'_ _There you again with that; No man is an island. I am always willing to help you no mater what. I'll be beside you always, Fate-chan so call out my name, my real name.'_

"Nanoha... Even if I call out your name right now, you won't come here to comfort me." Fate sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this."

Fate immediately dialed Signum's number and told her the details. They need to be sneaky so Jail's dolls won't notice them. After talking to Signum, Fate went to the venue.

Fate received another message from Jail: If you are not here in 5 minutes, your friend here is doomed. Fate panicked and her Adrenaline's rush came. She ran like she has never run before. She has to get there before five minutes, no matter what. This time, she will save the person that is important to her, the one whenever gave up on her, Nanoha.

* * *

Fate arrive her destination, an abandon warehouse by the sea. Nanoha is inside that warehouse, she is being beaten inside there. Nanoha is waiting for her to save her. Fate looked around and saw that no one was guarding around the warehouse. Maybe, the numbers were busy with something else. She walked until she reached the door.

"This warehouse stinks of drugs and science." Fate said as she entered the warehouse.

It was dark inside the warehouse. Fate was afraid to go further in because she thought she might get locked in. She didn't move an inch because of that thought. Suddenly, she was pushed from behind and the entrance was shut off. There were no lights present. Fate trembled as the darkness eats her positivity away; her negative thoughts from back then returned.

"Fate." A voice echoed inside the room. A spotlight was showed to the man that has been tracking her down for years. The man who took part on her mother's experimentation and the one who took part on her torture

"Jail Scaglietti."

"It's been a while since I saw you. You have grown into a fine woman." Jail licked his upper lip.

"How disgusting."

"Oh c'mon, you finally got a reunion with your beloved papa."

"Bullshit, you are not my father."

"I helped Precia to raise you into as an experiment doll."

"Where's Nanoha? I came here so let her go now."

"You are no fun." Jail snapped her fingers. The lights inside the warehouse were opened. In front of her, at the center, there lies Nanoha who had a few bruises. "We have been playing with her. My children had fun torturing your friend. She was calling for your name the whole time"

"Nanoha." Fate ran towards Nanoha but a bullet was shot on her thigh making her fall.

She felt a cold steel pressed on her head; a gun was pointed at her. Fate clicked her tongue and sighed. _'I am so stupid. It was obvious I can't 1v13 them. I am not even experienced in fighting yet.'_

"So, what do you want?"

Jail went closer to Fate, who still has a gun pointed on her head. Jail put his index finger on Fate's chin and lifted her chin to make her look at her. Fate didn't care if that gunner fires, she does not want Jail to touch her, ever again. She slapped Jail's hand away and ducked down for the gunner shot a bullet. She was able to dodge it but her cheek was grazed by the bullet. Fate got out of balance when she dodged; she fell on her back but was able to support herself with her right arm and hand before she entirely fell on the floor. She kicked the gunner with her left leg and stood up. She was suddenly surrounded by the numbers.

' _Ah shit, I'm doomed.'_

Fate raised both of her hands up in the air. "Don't hurt Nanoha anymore. So, use me to pleasure your horrible desires."

Jail smirked. "I guess before we get you in the dissection table, we will run some tests." Jail laughed.

The numbers held Fate down and tied her up. She was blindfolded and felt that she was being carried away somewhere.

Still blinded folded, her arms were chained up and her feet were also in shackles. As her blindfold was released, she saw Nanoha right in front of her, tied in the same position as her. Nanoha's mouth was tied with some cloth and was struggling.

"What are you guys planning?" Fate asked. "I'm here so release her."

"You are telling me to release her after you called for the police before you came into the warehouse." Uno said "We knew that you will call them, it was obvious."

"By the way, we destroyed your phone on our way here, same with hers. In case there's a tracking chip device inside of it." Cinque said.

"Don't hope they will come, we relocated after all." Uno grinned.

* * *

"Is she already awake?" Jail entered with a whip on his hand.

Uno and Cinque nodded.

"Good, now then, let's go on to the main event."

Jail went near Nanoha and whipped her. Once, twice, thrice; the sound of the whip slapping on Nanoha's skin echoed inside the room. Nanoha's muffled voice were not a cup of tea in Fate's ears; it was horrible. All Fate can do is watch with horror and mutter. The spectator's giggle added frustration to Fate. The sound of the whip, Nanoha's muffled cries, and the giggles that the spectators were making, it was like her past was being re-enacted right in front of her.

Everything from before went back to her, the fear and the horror of the past. Fate can't utter a single word, all she did was cry. She was scared; it was happening again, her mother is here to haunt her, her mother is here punish her.

"Mother… stop it." Fate cried.

Jail stopped whipping Nanoha and went to Fate who held her head down. Jail lifted Fate's chin up. Fate's eyes were red and she looked like a mess. She looked like a doll that has been abandoned, a beautiful doll that has been deserted. Her eyes were looked dead and empty; a sight Jail wanted to see. He didn't just plan on torturing Fate and dissect her, he also planned to make Fate's past nightmare re-surface again. For Jail, afflicting emotional wounds to Fate is the best task anyone can have.

"What do you want me to do Fate?"

"Don't hurt her." Fate said in a soft voice but still crying.

"I won't hurt her, if you give me entertainment." Jail licked his upper lips. _'She broke.'_ Jail thought as he laughed. Fate nodded unconsciously. Jail smirked and kissed Fate. Nanoha's muffles volume up again when she saw that scene.

' _Unforgiveable.'_ Nanoha thought as she cried more and the louder her muffles went.

Jail faced Nanoha as soon as he finished the kiss with Fate; he gave him a victorious smirk. Nanoha became more violent and loud. Jail laughed, same with the numbers.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Fate's friend. Don't worry, there will be more. There will be more scenes of her breaking into pieces. Jail removed Nanoha's the cloth that was keeping her mouth shut. Nanoha breathing was erratic. Jail lifted Nanoha's chin up rigorously. "Fate is mine. She'll be mine forever, got that?"

Nanoha clicked her tongue. "LIKE THE HELL I WOULD LET YOU BE WITH FATE-CHAN. SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY." Nanoha declared. "We are getting out of here the two of us, together."

Jail slapped Nanoha. "You dream to big brat. Fate is mine, you will never have her."

"Shut your crap Jail. I am sure that Lindy and the others will come here." Nanoha said with positivity.

"I won't give Fate to you imbeciles anymore. You will just ruin her."

"If there is anyone ruining her then it's you."

* * *

Jail just laughed and exited the room. Nanoha called for Fate many times but she didn't give any response; she was back to being a lifeless, empty doll.

Exams just finished and I am so beat. Here is the new chapters guys~ Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Sorry for any mistakes :D I'll try to write better and more detailed. :D


	13. Chapter 13: I'm getting my daughter back

"Both Nanoha and Fate's phone's tracking chip were left in the same place which is in this warehouse. The phones were smashed into pieces. Jail and The numbers knew that there was a tracking chip inside their phones." Lindy speculated

"They must have left already." Signum answered.

"Signum, where are Nanoha and Fate?" Hayate gasped. "Are we playing hide and seek?"

"No we are not Hayate. I told you three to stay out of this."Signum scolded.

"We can't stay idle with the knowledge of Nanoha getting kidnapped. Her parents already called us but we haven't told them the situation yet." Suzuka said.

"They will be worried about Nanoha but at the same time, they have the right to know what happened to her." Arisa said.

"Okay then. If we weren't able to secure Nanoha and Fate in 24 hours, we'll inform Nanoha's parents." Lindy said. "As much as possible, I don't want Shiro to know about this"

The Wolkenritter nodded.

"How can we find them?" Hayate asked.

"I told you to go home; same with your friends there." Signum scolded Hayate.

"We can't just play and chill while Nanoha might get hurt by that maniac." Arisa said.

"Have the police search the entire warehouse for clues. The others roam around for evidences. Signum, I leave this matter to you." Lindy commanded Signum. "The remaining officers come with me. Vita, you are with me. Signum, if you find evidences, call me immediately."

"Understood ma'am."

"I'm getting my daughter back."

* * *

Lindy, Vita and the remaining officers went off to the road to find evidences of Jail. Signum and Shamal investigated the warehouse. Arf is managing the computer, hoping to find Jail through the CCTV cameras. The officers searched everyone, both inside and out, but Jail didn't leave any evidence in the warehouse. He had it all cleaned up.

"It's weird that this warehouse is clean. After all these years of finding his base, we still can't find it."

"What if he does have a lot of hideouts but only has one base?" Suzuka stated. Signum looked at Suzuka with surprise. "Are you serious?"

"We are leaving this warehouse. Knowing Jail, he would try to hurt Fate emotionally and physically."

"And your point is?"

"There is a possibility that Jail is only re-opening Fate's past wounds for now and will experiment on her after she breaks down. If that is the case then he should be in another hideout, a hideout that is near here. The other officers are already investigating old and abandoned warehouse, factories, laboratories, and other buildings in case Jail is to be found somewhere in those buildings." Shamal answered.

"He is a total sadist for doing that." Hayate commented.

"Lindy is also in a patrol with Vita." Signum said. "Let's investigate what we have. Zafira." Signum called for Zafira's attention. "What time did Fate call?" Zafira went through some data before answering Signum.

"Around 9 PM. I am sure she is still outside when she called. Their tracking chips were stopped at this area and ceased its functioning around 9:45 PM. We arrived here exactly, 10 pm. 15 minutes after they destroyed the tracking chip, presumably they left after destroying it."

"Do you have the CCTV footage around this area?"

"Yeah here. Not so many cars pass by here since this is basically abandoned but this van entered the area. The van looks like a typical delivery van but it is obviously stolen."Zafira answered

"We should tell Lindy about this; Shamal, call Lindy. Arf, take care of the kids; we'll save Fate no matter what. Shamal contact me after you contact Lindy. Tell Lindy what the van looks like so we can track it down."

Shamal called Lindy when Signum deployed. Zafira kept monitoring through the camera while Arf and the three girls just kept on praying for the safety of the other two. Shamal told Lindy about their speculations.

"Do you think their hideouts have something to do with their time of attack on hospitals, banks, and especially to Fate?" Lindy asked through the phone.

"Now that you said it; we will narrow down the possible hideouts Jail has with the place of their attacks. I will call right after." Shamal ended the call and called Signum to inform her more about what they know and their plan.

Shamal and Arf looked through the documents of Jail and the Number's recent attacks. Most of their attacks were on banks and hospitals; if not, they would attack Fate. In their every attack on hospitals, they would take blood samples and hurt the patients, if they want to. Lindy has a clean record of when and where they committed the crime and assaulted Fate.

Their first attack of the month was a hospital nearby Fate's school while the next one is another hospital that was near the train station. The third one is when they attacked Fate in some alley. The fourth was when they robbed the bank near the alley where Fate was attacked. The fifth one was an attack at a restaurant nearby the cafe where Nanoha and her friends hangout. The sixth attack was at a jewelry store. The last attack on the data was when Fate was assaulted by the numbers and was saved by Nanoha and the others.

Shamal labeled where the recent attacks for the month are on the map; Shamal ordered Arf to label out the near abandoned buildings near the attacks. Indeed that there were near abandoned buildings on their attacks but their attack pattern is what confuses them too. The also marked the spots where in Jail could currently be. If possible, they should find him in just one hour because Jail can leave anytime he wants. Arf emailed Lindy the specific areas where Jail could be.

"Isn't it weird that the attacks happened near the school?" Hayate asked Shamal took another look at the map and indeed it was near the school.

"Do you think that they were always waiting for Fate by chance?" Suzuka asked

"She was attacked two times this month too." Arisa said.

"Wait…near the school?" Shamal gasped. "What if Jail is currently staying here?" Shamal encircled the place behind the school.

"Impossible." Arf commented.

"What is behind our school?" Hayate asked.

"I heard that the building behind our school is going to be demolished and will be replaced by a shopping mart." Arisa said. "Our company is the one who will own the mart."

"Exactly; that building was recently listed for being demolished so there is a possibility that Jail will use it. I think Jail wants us to think that he will be using other hideouts that were near here." Shamal sighed. "Arf, tell Signum about this."

* * *

The sound of the slapping whip echoes through the room. Uno was having fun whipping Fate while Nanoha kept on shouting at Uno to stop. Jail came into the room and informed Uno that they got a new truck stolen by Otto and Nove. Uno put duct tape on Nanoha and Fate's mouth then blindfolded them. Even after their mouths shut, Nanoha still muffled but there was no respond from Fate. They carried Nanoha and Fate to the van so they can be transported to their ship at the port. They packed up in a few minutes and were ready to leave. Jail told the numbers that he would be not stay with them since he still needs some things to get. Tre and Diece went with Jail while the remaining was with the truck

Inside the truck, Nanoha and Fate were still tied up. One of the Numbers sat on Fate who was still blindfolded and silent while they let Nanoha how the play with others. She prayed for a miracle, she shouted help inside her head and she believed that they will surely come to save them.

* * *

Ahhh~ XD Projects were piling up these past few week so I wasn't able to post a shitty new chapter XD I hope you enjoyed ^_^ You may see errors after reading .. Sorry bout' that~


	14. Chapter 14: Saved!

How long has she been out?

How long has she been sleeping?

How long has it been since she was kidnapped?

How long has it been when Jail whipped her?

How long has it been when she last heard Nanoha's voice?

Fate opened her eyes just to meet darkness. She was blindfolded and her mouth was closed by duct tape. Her body and head hurts. She tried moving around but there was a heavy thing on her.

"Do you think they have us on track?" one of the numbers asked.

"I am sure not. The police are bunch of idiots. They wouldn't think that we would hide behind the school."

Fate got pissed when she heard that remark. She moved around in order to get rid of the person sitting on top of her. After moving so much, she was successful in getting rid of the person sitting on her. She got kicked as a punishment for what she did. She was useless and powerless. She suddenly heard muffles which obviously came from Nanoha. Fate panicked; Nanoha is in trouble and she can't do anything about it. She heard whips, the sound of whips and Nanoha's muffles. Her blindfold came off and saw that The Numbers were ganging up on Nanoha. One of the numbers took of Fate's tape on her mouth.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"Bastards, don't touch her."

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called. "Fate-chan, where are you?" Nanoha cried. Nanoha was still blindfolded.

"Nanoha" Fate shouted. "Do what you desire to me, just leave her out of this."

"History repeats itself you know." Uno grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe Jail was just behind their school!" Signum exclaimed as she drives fast on the streets. When she heard the news from Shamal, she was surprised. There was also a report of a van being stolen near the Fate's school, it can't be coincidence. Signum drove fast to the demolished building behind Fate's school.

When they arrived the building, there were no vans or people sighted. Signum cursed when Jail left. Once they leave the area, it would be difficult to find Jail; there is even a chance that Jail won't show up anymore since he had Fate in his hands. Signum called Lindy that they have left the building.

"The smell of smoke is still here. They must have just left." Signum said. "Everyone, we are going to chase Jail down."

"We got footage of Jail's stolen van. Shamal, it was last seen at intersection near the station, as of 11 PM." Zafira said.

"I'll call Signum and Lindy."

"If they keep on going to this track, they will leave the city north." Zafira gasped. "A van is heading to the port. This van looks like the one that was stolen byJail via reports. Shamal, which of these two is the real one?"

"What? Are you serious?"Arf said in surprise.

"I am! I am not joking. There are two trucks, one going north and the other going to the port." Zafira said. One of officers sent me a footage where in two numbers were stealing a van and there is no doubt that it is this one. As for the other van, well that is the one that they mostly use."

"This makes things difficult. We can just track both of the trucks down. Let's just hope that Signum and Lindy catches up with them." Shamal said.

* * *

Signum was ordered to chase the truck going north while Lindy was ordered to chase the one going to the port. Two vans were being chased and only one of those vans has Nanoha and Fate. Officers were sent out on duty to inspect the ship at the port and to chase the vans. After minutes of trying to catch up with them, they finally caught up. The area was secured and no people were evacuated. The police had permission to fire anytime. "Fire!" shouted the leader to their squad. They fired their guns mainly on the tires to flatten it. They were on war with a mad scientist and someone from Fate's horrible past. A bullet passes through the air and hits the tire. The occupants of the van immediately went out of the vehicle with faces in disguise.

"Freeze!Hands up on the air." Signum immediately went out of her car and pointed a gun on the people who went out. "Where are Nanoha and Fate?"

There were three people in all. All of them removed their head masks and revealed themselves as Sein, Sette, and Nove.

"Where are Fate and Nanoha?" Signum approached them slowly and asked while pointing the gun at them; the other officers also copied what Signum did. "Drop any weapons you have."

Nove smirked. "Sure." Nove took out something from her pocket and dropped it. The moment it dropped, smoke came out from it; sounds of punches and footsteps were heard. When the smoke cleared out, the numbers vanished, with the weapons of the officers who were beaten up. Signum cursed under her breath and reported that the numbers got away and will most likely go back to the others. After their escape, the officers made a round of investigation around the area to make sure it is secure. All Signum can do now is hope that the others are okay.

* * *

Lindy and her company were able to get into the port and chase after the van. The port was said to be akin to a maze so they should follow the van closely. They fired their guns and aimed for the either need to stop that van or stop that van. They have no choice but to stop that van from moving, save the two children that were held captive and catch Jail. One of the officers reported that the other officers got in the ship and has already investigated it but was knocked out by some numbers at the ship, namely Cinque and Due. They also got Signum's report that Nove, Sein, Sette may were on their way at their area.

Lindy got frustrated by their reports. Signum let the other numbers escape and the officers they sent to the ship were wiped out. It is only a matter of time till the numbers group together. Lindy's car was tilling chasing the van of the numbers. The van was closing to the ship and was ready to board it. Everything went so fast, the van immediately boarded the ship. The ship was preaparing for its leave and honked. Lindy asked the driver to keep going, even if the ship was a meter away from the port. The other cars stopped when they saw the ship moving away but Lindy's car kept on going till it jumped out of the port and landed on the ship safely. Four of them got on the ship. The occupants of the car got out of the car with their guns and saw their men on the floor. Jail's other men were also wiped out but there were no signs of the numbers. Lindy suggested splitting into pair and investigating the area; the two officers were to examine the deck while Lindy and Vita were to explore inside the ship.

The two found a doorway leading downstairs; the two entered it with wary. While on patrol, Vita already made contact with Signum for reinforcements, they are only able to get one helicopter..The further they go down, the more audible screams were heard. The two knew whose those screams were from so they ran downstairs. When they reached the end, the two took cover and took a peek on what was happening inside the room. They peeked inside the slightly opened door and saw Fate was being physically abused. Lindy, as an officer, no a mother, especially a mother of Fate, can't bear to see her daughter to get hurt like this.

"Vita, back me up. We are going in." Lindy readied her gun and inspected her other things. "Judging by how fast Signum can be, they will be here in a few minutes so let's raid."

Lindy immediately opened the door and shooted at the numbers. Vita aided Lindy and took her gun out. Some bullets hit the numbers in the room. Jail was nowhere to be seen in the room. The two entered the big room with caution. The room was wide and was filled with machines and other medical instruments. For a door so small, the room on it is so big. There was another door at the back; the two thought that Jail was staying there for a meantime. The two of them walked with wary towards Nanoha and Fate.

Vita stopped her tracks when she felt that her cheek was scratched. She looked behind her and saw an injured Cinque who shot her cheek. She turned around to return fire but then she saw that Lindy was suddenly on the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw Quattro behind her; Quattro tried to punch her but thanks to her little height, she was able to dodge it by one, the numbers appeared. Quattro, Cinque, Due, and Otto surrounded them. They attacked Vita and Lindy and injured them. Both parties were injured but the enemy team is still has the upper hand. Both of them stood back to back and guarded each other.

"Hey, how long till Signum and the other arrives?" Lindy asked. "At this rate, we will end up being experimented on."

"Now you're complaining about being experimented on. If you didn't charged in then we wouldn't be in trouble." Vita said. "But I respect your bravery on saving your daughter." Vita smiled. "Knowing Zafira's speed… he would be here in a minute."

"Then we should just stand like this for a minute." Lindy smirked.

"You are going to get yourself killed, Old Lady." Vita said while she ran towards Cinque with her mallet. Lindy also took action.

Sooner or later, Zafira and Signum arrived with some officers behind them. As the little war rages inside the room, Uno and Wendi snuck in to retrieve Fate and Nanoha. Zafira spotted their action; he punched and kneed this opponent's stomach he was fighting with. When she was on the ground, Zafira ran to where Uno and Wendi were. Signum saw Zafira ran towards Fate. Signum left her opponent and followed Zafira. Zafira tackled Wendi out of his way. Signum did the same to Uno.

"Lindy! We got Fate and Nanoha, clear a way for us." Signum shouted.

Both of them untied Nanoha and Fate; as Signum untied Fate's chain, Due hits Signum's head with a bat, making her fall unconscious.

"We don't need that girl." Uno said. Uno then shouted Wendi's name. Wendi punched the distracted Zafira and proceeded to Fate who was still slighlty tied up. Uno and Wendi took Fate away and ran away to the back door.

Zafira went beside Signum. Signum's head was bleeding; Signum woke up after Fate was taken away.

"How long was I out?" Signum asked

"Only for a minute." Zafira answered. "Lindy, Fate is -" Zafira stopped his sentence when he looked over his shoulder. Lindy was nowhere to be found. Zafira face palmed.

"Seems like she already took action." Signum said as she stood up.

"Hey guys, I am like fighting four of them here." Vita said as she dodges the attacks of the four numbers.

"Let's finish business here." Zafira said as he punched his fists together.

* * *

When Lindy saw Uno and Wendi ran to the back door, she followed them. Lindy was firing bullets on both of them but was still careful not to hit Fate. Lindy was able to hit Wendi on her feet, thigh and shoulder while Uno was still not hit. Wendi stopped her tracks while Uno ran away with Fate on her back.

"I'll be you opponent old hag!" Wendi shouted.

"Don't call me old!" Lindy shouted back as she ran towards Wendi and just pushed her hard on the wall. Lindy ran pass Wendi and left her there. Lindy was able to catch up with Uno. There was only one path that stair lead; it was at the deck of the ship. Lindy tried her best catching up with Uno. Eventually, they were on the deck. Uno was running towards the helicopter where Sein and Sette were. The other numbers that Signum let go were here now. Uno entered the helicopter. Nove arrived and stopped Lindy her tracks. The helicopter has now started and was ready for lift off. Lindy was unable to stop Nove and the helicopter finally took off.

* * *

Zafira, Signum, and Vita weren't able to defeat the remaining numbers at the laboratory for they retreated. Signum was ordered to go back and to get treated with Nanoha. Zafira and Vita went to where Lindy was.

When Vita and Zafira arrived at the scene, Lindy was incapacitated on the ground and no numbers were found in the scene. The two saw the helicopter flying away.

"Lindy, where is Fate?" Zafira asked. Lindy just frowned and looked that she was about to cry.

"You don't mean… Fate is in that helicopter?" Vita said nervously as she pointed at the helicopter, flying away from the ship. Lindy nodded and tears came out from her eyes.

"I wasn't able to save her. After saying about wanting to save her, I couldn't save her even from Jail. I am a failure." Lindy cried.

Suddenly, they felt a strong gust of wind and saw another helicopter, speeding through the clouds. It was one of their helicopters. Lindy's phone rang and she answered it.

"Mom, I heard the situation." Chrono said through the phone. "I'm with Amy, Signum, and Arf. Don't ask why Arf is here, she just wants to die in the mayhem."

"Hey! I am here to save Fate, not to get in you way!" A voice from the phone said.

"Anyways, we will save Fate mom. Even if I hate her attitude, I'll save her. I know that you'll look old from crying if Fate wasn't here." Chrono said.

"Like, how many times will you guys say that I am old?!" Lindy complained as she sitted from her lying position. "I've been told that I am old a few times this day. I won't forget this! If you weren't able to save Fate, I'll punish you!" Lindy said.

"We'll save her."

The call ended. The three were relieved when they saw the helicopter. They were glad about Chrono's capability and fast decisions.

"Do you think he can do it?" Zafira asked.

"Don't worry, Amy is there with him. I believe in them." Lindy smiled.

Another helicopter came to get the three officers. Thus, the ship was left behind.

As the helicopter landed on the port, Shamal greeted them. Shamal told them that Nanoha only had minor scars on her body and it will take time for it to heal.

After Nanoha's wounds were tended, she was sent to the hospital where Shamal works part time. Shamal tended their wounds and scratches.

"Lindy, you do know that Chrono chased after Jail." Shamal asked her.

"Yes."

"Are you not worried at all?"

"Don't worry, he has Amy with her." Lindy smiled. "I am sure he will do his work properly.

* * *

 **In the helicopter**

"I can't believe you are letting a girl do all the work Chrono, I am disappointed in you." Arf said. "Letting Amy do all the work." Arf sighed.

"I don't know how to drive a helicopter. What do you want to happen? Crash on the sea and die?"

"I didn't say that!"

Arf and Chrono continued to argue while Signum formulated a plan. She told Amy to use guns that was armed on the helicopter. Amy was against the idea, firing the gun will put Fate in more danger than she is now. Signum kept on pestering Amy to do what she said so in the end, Amy gave up and fired the guns. The sound of the firing guns halted the argument of the two.

The other helicopter slowed down and its movements became disarray. They were able to catch up with the other helicopter. They were able to secure the top place while Jail's helicopter is dodging the bullets from above. The numbers opened their door and fired at the helicopter. Even with those bullet exchange, Signum took a risk. Signum jumped off from the helicopter with a rope tied on her. She basically did a bungee between two helicopters. Amy lowered the helicopter so that Signum's bungee end was exact to where the entrance of the helicopter. As that happened, Signum got in the helicopter and cut her rope. Only Sein, Sette, Uno, and Jail were there. Uno was drivig the helicopter while Jail was beside him. Signum slashed Sein and Sette with her sword on their stomach. She also shot Jail and Uno so the helicopter wobbled when Uno got distracted from her driving. Above, Chrono and Arf readied the rope ladder for Signum to climb up on when she retrieves Fate. Signum took Fate and carried her by her shoulder. She jumped the helicopter and grabbed the ladder. Chrono amd Arf worked together to pull up Signum. Amy drove away immediately to get Fate medical treatment.

* * *

"Father... They took Fate away." Uno commented. "Sein and Sette are in a dying state."

Jail sighed with disnay. "Just meet up with the others."

Uno drove away to their base.

* * *

Everyone didn't leave the battle unscathed. Everyone was getting treatment inside the hospital. Everyone was grateful no one suffered major injuries that can cost a life.

Fate was treated in the ambulance while it drove its way to the hospital. Lindy and the Wolkenwrittee were in the ambulance. Fate had injuries everywhere and three of her ribs were broken due to the kicking of the numbers. Fate was in the same hospital where Nanoha was immediately treated upon entering the hospital.

Nanoha's family visited her afer they got a call from Shamal. Lindy was scolded a lot ny Shiro when he knew that Lindy kept this a secret from him. Nanoha woke up when her family visied her while Fate was still being treated. Nanoha pleaded to se Fate but they won't allow a frail, injured girl like her to go out, she still needs treatment after all.

It was already 6 am when everyone got treated and were healthy. Their injuries might take a while to heal but they are thankful that there were major injuries that may cost a tortures were done but the culprit was still out there, maybe formulating a new plan on taking revenge but as of now, their main objective was accomplished.

√ Save Nanoha and Fate

X Catch Jail

* * *

Wao~ Tried to do some actions thingy here xD I hope I did well :D Grammar and error mistakes might be found. I am sorry for that~ I'll do my best ^_^

I hope you enjoyed :D


	15. Chapter 15: Instax-Change

After a few days of being guarded and confined in her bedroom, she was finally discharged and can see Fate. After three days from the incident, she hasn't seen Fate ever since then. She also heard what happened to Fate after she was saved. After getting discharged, she immediately went to Fate's room.

She was hesitant to open the door right in front of her, she was afraid. If she was more aware and was on guard then none of this happened. Fate wouldn't get hurt both physically and emotionally. She blames herself for being incompetent and getting saved in the end. She was nervous and can't comprehend what she is supposed to say. Her throat is dry and her tongue is tied. Her mind is a blank space and void just filled her thoughts. Her heart is beating so fast that it could come out from her rib cage any moment now. Her nervousness suddenly spread through out her body. Everything was blank; everything seems so dark; she doesn't know what to say or what to do. She was afraid of getting rejected by Fate again, she was afraid that Fate might blame her.

Someone patted her shoulder amidst of her void thoughts. She looked back at her shoulder and saw Chrono. He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her back. Chrono opened the door on behalf of Nanoha and went inside. Chrono gestured Nanoha to follow inside. Nanoha followed inside and closed the door behind her. She inhaled and exhaled before showing up to Fate.

Fate was in bandages like her but Fate has more. Fate was in a sitting position and had her head down. Fate looks more weak and deprived from when she last saw her. Her eyes look so sad and worried; her face has depression written all over her face. Nanoha called Fate's name. Fate slowly raised her head up and trailed where the voice came from; and there, she saw Nanoha. Her eyes widened to see that Nanoha's delicate body and fair skin is now covered by bandages. Nanoha went closer to Fate and sat on the chair beside the bed. Fate cupped Nanoha's cheeks and kissed her forehead; Fate suddenly hugged Nanoha while saying 'I'm sorry' multiple times. Nanoha hugged her back and patted her back. Fate hugged Nanoha tighter; despite of her wounds getting hurt, she didn't pay attention to the pain but instead to the warmth that she was receiving.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry." Fate said in a husky voice. "I don't want you ending up like Alicia, so please don't leave me." Fate cried as her hug got tighter again. "I don't... want to lose you." Nanoha cried as she heard Fate said that; to think that the blonde got her first. The two separated their hug. Fate patted Nanoha's head while giving a reassuring smile. "When I heard your muffles, it was one of the most terrible sounds I have ever heard. Hearing the whips and your painful moans reminded me of when Alicia protected me from all those thugs, it really hurt. I got a feeling that this time I should protect you, if I don't want you ending up like Alicia. If I was only courageous back then, then Alicia would still be alive and well but no, I was a spoiled, scared brat back then." Fate sighed and removed her hand from Nanoha's head. "I don't know why but a voice at the back of my head told me that I should protect you." Fate made eye contact with Nanoha. "You are not Alicia but you are like Alicia. I am stupid to think that she is still alive. I kept on denying the fact that she died for me and my sin that's why I saw you as Alicia, I was obviously running away, I'm sorry, I was stupid." Fate looked away and was about to cry. "I'm stupid."

Nanoha cupped Fate's face and smiled at her. "At least you learned your lesson Fate-chan."

The two hugged each other again. The spectators inside were happy to see this outcome.

"I guess we didn't need medicines or drugs to help Fate." Shamal whispered to Lindy.

"I guess that Fate's new drug is Nanoha." Lindy grinned.

"I hate drama." Vita deadpanned.

* * *

The incident of Jail was reported on the news and was a hot topic. The police didn't say the whole story of the incident. They just told them that two of them were kidnapped ho they were secured. Fate told Lindy not to leak the details too much. Students were advised to head home as soon as possible when school ends. When Nanoha and Fate went back to school, people were making a fuss out of them for they were the victims of Jail. They became an instant celebrity in the school.

The teasing from Ada Yamazaki and her group didn't stop. They called both of them for being weak because of what happened. Aylene Yamada won't stop mocking Fate, telling her that she was dense and stupid for getting caught by a criminal. They were as well asked several of questions like: _'How did they get caught?' 'What did Jail do to you?' 'For how long did Jail have them as hostages?'_

They were even surrounded in the canteen. The school newspaper also came to them ask them the same questions. There were also people there who provided more questions to the group but they just shrugged them off for Fate was not willing to answer any of their questions.

"Getting popular just by having themselves get kidnap by a mad scientist, how stupid." A voice of an annoying person evoked in the middle of the crowd. The crowd cleared their path to the former no. 1, Aylene Yamada. "I find it stupid that you fell from the bribery of the kidnapper." Aylene smirked. "Since YOU are so stupid to even get yourself kidnapped then this just justifies that you cheated on the exams back then." Aylene emphasized the word "you" and pointed a finger at Fate. Fate just continued eating and ignored the remarks of the girl.

"Say, if Harlaown is a cheater in the exams then would it also possible that you just faked your bravery when you fought me?" Ada Yamazaki said as she and her group walked towards Fate's table.

"Ada, do you also have business with her?" Aylene asked Ada.

"Yeah, I need revenge." Ada said as she punched her fists together.

"The two of you have no right to criticize Fate like that. You don't know the full story behind what they have been through so don't rant about stories that are not even true to begin with." Suzuka said.

"You little brat." Ada's short temper exploded and cracked her fingers. "Being rich does not save you, the same goes to you blondie." Ada said as she pointed her finger on both of them. "And you, just because your mother is a policewoman it already means everyone is afraid of you."Ada said while pointing at Fate, who was obviously not listening at the whole time and was only focusing on what she was eating. Ada got madder as Fate was repeating the gesture she did before. "You are so good at ignoring people."

Fate sighed and stood up while scratched the back of her head. "If you want attention then here, senpai noticed you, are you happy?" Fate said in irritation.

"Are you looking down on me?" Ada asked out of anger. Fate just shrugged. Ada charged at Fate and threw a punch to her but Fate stopped it with her hand.

"Violence won't work everything out. Your tactics do not frighten me. Triumph over the weak does not make you strong." Fate said. She turned head to Aylene's direction. "Insulting others and being prideful won't make you number one." Fate sighed. Fate walked out of the canteen. The group followed behind her. Fate left them with some burning comments.

* * *

The media also tried to interview them by waiting for them at the gates of the school and in front of their houses. The media also started interviewing their friends about the incident. Fate found a way out at the back of their school. The group would always escape at back of the school and put on a disguise.

With all this commotion, Lindy and Shiro agreed that their daughters should stay at Hayate's place since the media was always in front of their house first thing in the morning. The three of them always had a hard time going out because if someone sees them and recognizes them as the victims of the infamous mad scientist, Jail Scaglietti, they would get asked and interviewed. Whenever this happens, Fate would hold the wrist of the two and run swiftly away from that person who will interview them. In every difficult situation they face, Fate somehow has a plan to get them out in a difficult situation they face; Fate somehow has a plan to get them out. Because of this situation happening, they were sometimes late for school.

* * *

"Fate-chan, why won't we just tell the whole story so people could stop chasing after us?" Nanoha asked Fate.

The two were all alone on the rooftop. The two of them immediately left the classroom after the bell rang for dismissal. The two talked as they watch the students go out the gates and go home.

"There are some words better left unsaid."

Nanoha looked at Fate. Despite being covered in bandages, Fate was still brimming with elegance. Fate looked alluring as the reflecting rays of the remaining light of the setting sun shone upon her presence. The breeze of the wind made her golden tresses move flawlessly. Nanoha felt enchanted; she felt like there was magic going on behind this view of a dangerously hot Goddess right in front of her. Nanoha has never felt like this before; so much warmth was engulfing her heart. It felt like the world became slower, just for them. Everything just felt so magical like it came out from a movie. Nanoha just stared at Fate blankly.

A flick from the forehead brought Nanoha back to reality. "That hurts" Nanoha complained as she touched her forehead. Fate turned around and was leaving Nanoha behind. Nanoha ran after Fate and held her wrist to stop her. "Tell me why you don't want details to be leaked. We should just tell them the truth."

"The more we leak, the more they will question. We only told them we got kidnapped and got thrown in a truck; we got saved by my brother and all. That is enough; they don't need to know what Jail's intentions are, because we also don't know."

"Isn't Jail's intention is to take you back?" Nanoha questioned. Just thinking about what Jail did to Fate makes her blood boil.

"I doubt that, I'm sure he wants more." Fate sighed. "Jail is the type who wants fame and torture altogether. You see how famous he has become within the country." Nanoha nodded. "I'm sure that incident is just the start of everything. Everyone became cautious and careful. Who knows when the criminals will team up with Jail and conquer Japan?"

"Fate-chan, are you serious?" Nanoha raised an eyebrow while Fate just shrugged. "He does not want the whole Japan, does he?"

"Knowing him, he would try to dominate this country then the world."

"You're lying. You just don't want to tell them. There's no apparent reason for it." Nanoha looked at Fate with a poker face. Fate sighed in defeat for she was caught.

"Too lazy to do so; Will I gain something if I told them? Will they gain something is they know the whole story?" Nanoha shrugged.

"So you are just going to run away from them?" Nanoha pouted. Fate pinched Nanoha's nose when she pouted.

"That's doesn't suit you. Let's go home."

"Hey! I think I like the way you are before. You don't tease me like this back then! It was okay if you reject me with solely by your cold eyes but I can't accept the fact that I am being teased by you. It feels so unnatural."

"Then get used to it. You made me this way." Fate directed a sly smile to Nanoha.

"I'll leave you if you keep on babbling there like a grandma." Fate gave a playful wink to Nanoha with a matching smirk while running downstairs.

"Don't complain once I caught you!" Nanoha ran after Fate.

' _How did she change so fast?'_

* * *

Happy April Fools day :P or maybe Feels day ;-; Happy 1st Anniversary to µ's Final Live /cries while listening to BokuHika :D Ima ga saikou xD

Sorry for the late post. I was tooooo lazy to do it :P School is over tho~ woohoo!

Hope you enjoyed~


	16. Chapter 16: Jail is a Lolicon

People change for a reason. The change may be gradual or sudden. Change may be good or bad. Every change depends on the situation that one faces.

Nanoha is happy to see the changes within Fate after Jail's incident. Fate became protective, sweet but can be a tease sometimes. Fate becomes cold and protective around others but if she is alone with Nanoha, she becomes sweet tease. She has only opened up to Nanoha and not to others. While walking home, Nanoha thought about asking Fate about it. Luckily, no media was there lurking around.

"Fate-chan, are you sick?" Nanoha asked. _'Wrong question! She may be acting weird and it feels unnatural but…'_ Nanoha blushed.

"No I'm not." Fate smirked. "You are not used to this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am. It happened so suddenly. It'll take time to sink in."

"Arf might have told you I was shy." Nanoha nodded. "But, if I'm with Alicia, I am goofy like this." Fate smiled. "You give off the vibe that Alicia has. That's why I thought you were her at first… Dyed you hair, change names, and head banged yourself on some wall so you can have amnesia."

"You have a vivid imagination. How stupid. Who would hurt themselves just to have amnesia?"

Fate shrugged. "You'll get used to it, no worries."

"You tease your sister too?"

Fate snorted and laughed. "Yeah, especially on her embarrassing times." Fate's expression saddened. "I miss her. Maybe she sent you to me." Fate stopped her tracks and looked at Nanoha. Nanoha saw the solitude in Fate's eyes. The cold icy eyes stared at her. Fate sighed and her expression softened. "You are Nanoha. Alicia guided me and you saved me."Fate held hands with Nanoha. She went to her ear and whispered. "Run"

Fate ran as she pulled Nanoha. The two ran as fast as they can to get away from the unknown entity chasing them. Nanoha looked back and saw that nothing was following them. Fate entered an alley and stopped. Both were out of breathe from running.

"W-what was that all about?" Nanoha asked as she tries to catch her breathe.

"I felt something that someone was watching us. I have a bad feeling. Nanoha, let's hurry to Hayate's." Fate said as she reclaimed Nanoha's hand again. "They might have recovered." Fate ran after saying that.

* * *

The two of them ran until they reached Hayate's house. Upon arriving, the two got scolded by Sognum because they didn't go home with Hayate. Signum informed them that some bad news arrvied. Fate insisted to tell her the bad news immediately but Signum scolded her again and told her to eat dinner with the family.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to talk about this urgent thing Signum was saying.

"As usual, Jail wants you Fate." Signum said as she opened her laptop.

"Wow, is he a pedophile" Hayate asked.

"He obviously is." Nanoha answered with irritation. "Why can't he just leave Fate alone?"

"There are many options. One: He wants to use her for his experimentation. Two: I think he sees Fate as only the potential medium that can fulfill his experiment with Precia, which is only thing those two were able to do is mix various DNAs together and cyborgs. Three-"

"Jail is just in love with Fate." Hayate cut off Signum's sentence. Eveyone stared at her. Nanoha glared at her with irritation. Hayate gulped as she felt a murderous glare from Nanoha.

"What kind of reason is that, Hayate?" Nanoha asked.

"Well, he always chase Fate around. Let us agree on it, he is basically in love with Fate's body and wants to do more to it."

"I find that reason irrational." Zafira commented.

"N-no!" Nanoha shouted. Nanoha glanced at Fate. "I don't know if Fate-chan felt it but Jail kissed her. The two of us exchanged words about who Fate belongs to..." Nanoha scrunched her skirt tightly and looked down at her skirt. "He kept on telling me Fate was his belonging."

Fate scratched behind her head and sighed. She stood up and went beside Nanoha. "I'll go to him." Fate said as she patted Nanoha's head.

"Hey Fate, that's too dangerous. All of us are not healed yet; in Jail's case, his minions might be strong again, or maybe they are even stronger than before." Zafira said.

"It's suicide goig to him Fate. Think about this carefully. Lindy wouldn't want to see you hurt." Shamal assured.

"Bird-brain, if you volunteered to go then you must have a plan, right?" Vita asked.

"I don't have any I went to Jail then none of you will get hurt right?"

"Fate, come here."Signum said. Signum showed a message from her laptop. The message was fron an unknown email, maybe Jail kidnapped a person and threatened him/her to give out his/her email to do job, or he let his prisoner do it so he wont get tracked. The message was all about ranting how he wants Fate and how in a way Fate is his belonging. At the end of the message, Jail's name was there.

Fate sighed. "Jail stamped me as his belonging through bloodtransplant. He is basically my what? Father? Wow, what a monster I am."

"Absolutely not!" Nanoha immediately denied."You are more of a Goddess than a monster." Nanoha immediately covered her mouth when she said that out load. Fate laughed softly and gave her a genuine smile. This was her first time witnessing it. She felt heaven when she saw the smile. Her heart felt tight and warm at the same time. She felt somethig strong and different. She felt like she wanted to protect hee. Not only her, she also wants to protect that smile. A smile that can make a withered flower bloom again, a smile so genuine that will bring you happiness. Nanoha stared at Fate. Nanoha suddenly cupped Fate's face and pressed their foreheads together. "How can you be a monster with a tender smile like that?" Nanoha went away and gave her a smile. "That smile was the most precious smile I have ever seen." The people in the room hummed and nodded in agreement.

"If Lindy saw that, she would be crying from happiness." Vita joked.

Nanoha went back to her seat, which was beside Fate.

"Hey now, this is jot done yet. Fate the second message was sent after a hour. You were still out by then. Everything is directed to you, feel free to throw my laptop if you find the mesaage irritating but you have to pay for it." Signum said.

Fate took the laptop from Signum and read the secomd message of Jail quietly. The first message was all about Jail's desire of Fate while the second message was a threat. If Fate wouldn't give herself to Jail, he will do something unexpected, he says, or rather, it was obviously expected by Fate; yes, after the first paragraph, Jail talked about world domination, slavery, and dictatorship. Fate wasn't surprised to see those there; Jail is an ambitious, arrogant, and self-centered maniac, of course, seeking world domination will be something Jail would want. Fate sighed as she read the other passages, which were about how he will dominate the world and make Fate her wife. Seeing that made Fate want to puke and to throw Signum's laptop right on Nanoha's starlight breaker so she can't read the disgusting message of Jail anymore. Fate kept on sighing as she sees something stupid and insane. Nanoha noticed this and went behind Fate to read the messages. The timing was just so right, Nanoha just read about Jail making Fate her wife. Nanoha's eyes can't be deceived. She took the laptop to Fate and read the paragraph where Jail talks about domination, wife and such. Nanoha was this close to breaki png Signum's laptop bare-handed. She wanted to break it into half but doing that will cost her money. _'All of his messages are stupid.'_

"N-nanoha, you look pissed..." Hayate commented. Everyone inside the room agreed. Everyone can actually see that black scary aura emitting from Nanoha's body. She really is pissed and looked like she is about to kill someone with her bare hands.

Fate reclaimed the laptop and read where she left from. Nanoha just stood there baffled and angry. The group decided not to move Nanoha from that stp and avoided to out more fuel in he fire. Fate laid Signum's laptoo when she was finished reading. Fate sighed again.

"This is why you are never happy, you let your happiness escape by sighing!" Hayate complained. Fate just gave Hayate an icy look. "Aha, I guess she is just sweet to Nanoha, aha." Hayate sulked at the corner. "And here I thought I was popular with girls, enough to produce a ecchi gay fantasy harem. Nanoha gets the hottie and that hottie is being chased by a perverted lolicon maniac and everything is just messed up like it came out from an anime. I envy you Nanoha, your life is somewhat actiony and dramatic enough that it could be aired as an anime." Hayate continued to complain.

"Shamal, are you sure Hayate is not sick in the head?" Vita asked.

"Vita, are you sure nothing is wrong with mouth of yours?" Vita gulped as Shamal took out a sewing kit out of nowhere and hell who knows where it came from. "If sewing that rude mouth of yours can cure that illness-"

"I'm sorry! Signum, do somethng about her!" Hayate shouted.

"Even I can't control her." Signun sighed. "So Fate, Nanoha can't stop emitting this murderous aura directed to Jail, Hayate can't stop complaining how much of an anime-like life Nanoha has and Shamal and Vita are bickering again..." Signum went to Shamal and Vita to stop them from bickering.

"Fate, got any ideas?" Zafira asked.

Fate nodded. "First we bring Nanoha back to reality, then we can somehow throw Hayate away somewhere very far, like for example th graveyard. Third, we can sew Vita's mouth. Shamal's idea was splendid." Zafira face palmed.

"You really changed a lot Fate. Back then you would throw a tantrum immediately but now, you are calm and collected... and did you just make a joke?"

"I've been slapped by reality. My mom, Chrono, Nanoha's friends, and of course especially Nanoha. Even with my big cold attitude, they chose to stay and befriend me. Same goes with the Wolkenritter family. I was able to think things out." Fate sighed again. "That wasn't a joke, it is something we must really do."

"Well that's should smile more. You still have that cold attitude of yours. Your gaze and expressions are all cold and stiff."

"My cold self is not the current problem here, it's Jail. I'll take a bath, for the meantime, do something about them instead of lying there at the couch." Fate stood up and proceeded at the bathroom to take a bath.

"Your words are still cold afterall!" Zafira shouted. Fate just retorted him with a 'shut up'.

* * *

Fate cleaned her body as she listens to the bickers from outside. Signum seems to have joined the fray too. When she finished cleaning her body and hair,she laid down the bath tub filled with warm water. She hugged her knees and rested her head on it. Fate sighed again for the who knows how many times.

 _'Jail wants me but why does he wants me? Am I biological weapon or an object that can possibly change the way of science in the field of genes and cloning because the numbers and I have been a subject for this kind of experimentation? Or maybe it is what Nanoha implied to a while ago.'_ Fate thought. Fate slapped both her cheeks hard. _'That pedophile won't see me anythig but as a guinea pig.'_

"Argh! I don't understand what he is thinking at all. He kidnaps me tries to revert me back to my past and now... Just what are his motives? Is he after finishing project F or is it different?"

Someone knocked the bathroom door as Fate talks to herself. "Stop talking to yourself and get out of there." Signum said from the other side. "The chaos has been subsided. You can come out now."

"Dont make it sound like I was leaving the problem to you." Fate said as she stood up and went out from the tub. Fate wrapped the towel over her body and opened the door.

"Who knew someone like Fate would give a fanservice like this."A voice behind Signum's back said. Hayate peeked from Signum's back. "That's some nice curves." Hayate winked at her. Fate just gave her a glare that says ' Die, you perverted scum.' Hayae gulped and complained again how boring and un-anime her life is.

"Dress up before people label you as a perverted stripper."

"Then why won't you leave before people label you as a perverted peeping tom?" Fate deadpanned as she exited and went to her room. She dressed up and immediately went down.

"Hello stripper. I see that you are done showing off your body."

"How about you peeping tom? Eyes filled with lust, ready to devour." Shamal's ears perked up when she heard Fate said this. Signum's eyes showed disbelief immediately; she knows where this will go down. Fate laughed out loud. "Shamal don't look at me with those eyes that could shoot out homing lasers and kill me. It was a joke." Fate smiled genuinely.

"Ew." Vita went to the kitchen while the others were surprised. Seeing Fate smile and hear her laugh was something out of this expected that the ice princess would have its cold heart melted instantly. Signum cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Anyways." Fate folded her aems. "As I have said earlier use me as bait and leave eveythig to me. Back me up and Jail will be in jail in no time."

* * *

Woi~! Sorry for the late update teehee :3 Here's the new chapter~ Hope you enjoyed~ :P


	17. Chapter 17

"Fate-chan, what are you thinking?" Nanoha asked Fate as she laid down the bed with the manga she borrowed from Hayate. Fate and Nanoha shared a room while staying at Hayate's. They only have one bed, a table, and a TV. The bed was placed beside the window and at the other side was a small cabinet. There is also a big cabinet and a shelf. It was originally Shamal's room but as for now, she is staying with Signum. They suggested on staying with Hayate but Hayate declined them. Hayate told them that she has nightly sessions to do that are so important that no one should see it.

"World domination."

"That's getting old. So, what do you mean using yourself as the bait?"

"I'll act like a worm on a hook and let the fish eat me; little did they know that they'll be the ones who will be doomed at the end."

"You're unbearable."

"Thanks."

Nanoha, unsatisfied with Fate's answer, just read the manga she borrowed from Hayate. The atmosphere was quite awkward for Nanoha. She is currently reading a romance manga. She is currently at a climax part where in the boy and the girl confesses to each other during a festival. After a few pages, they kissed. At some point while reading, Nanoha spaced out a little bit and day dreamed where in she and Fate enacted the same scene that Nanoha just read. Nanoha shook her head and snapped out of it. It can't be and it will never happen. She blushed and smacked the manga on her face. _'I can't be so gay for her.'_ She looked at Fate who was staring right back at her. Woah there, she didn't expect that; she averted her eyes immediately. Fate looked away as well.

' _Oh gosh, she'll think I am so weird because I looked at her while blushing.'_ Nanoha smacked the manga on her face again.

"You are weird, stop hurting yourself."

"Says the one who slashed her wrist on the bathroom at school day one."

"Oh, you saw that." Fate sighed. "That's normal." Nanoha threw the manga at Fate which hit behind her head.

"It's not stupid! You can do anything you want but except for hurting yourself and letting yourself get into trouble." Nanoha glared at her. Fate looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care so much for me? I didn't ask for your assistance in the first place. Think about it, if you didn't befriend me, you wouldn't be dealing with this mess."

"And if I didn't befriend you, Jail would be tormenting you to death until you turn into the killing monster, just like he wants you to be."

"Then that's fine by me."

"It's not. Do you think killing the loved ones of others will lift up the pain of your past? The answer is no Fate-chan; re-enacting that massacre won't give you any freedom, just guilt."

"Why are you doing this?" huffed.

"Because I care."

"And why do you care? Since day one of school?"

"I want your eyes to get back its shine. You had dead eyes back then and I wanted to fix that."

"You are weird after all."

"Well sorry if putting back a broken treasure to a beautiful state is weird."

"You are making no sense."

"Sorry if my feelings for you didn't make sense since day one." Nanoha shouted at Fate while blushing.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You are an idiot! That is what I am saying."

"Girls are so hard to deal with."

"Hey! You are a girl too!"

"Who says?" Fate stood up. "I'll go out for a walk." Fate walked away and left Nanoha.

* * *

Fate went out for a walk while Nanoha went to Hayate's room. As expected, her room is filled with figurines and mangas. Nanoha and Hayate talked about Fate at first but gradually Hayate jumped to topic if Nanoha likes Fate. Nanoha immediately denied but blushed furiously. Hayate just kept on teasing Nanoha.

"You're gay for her."

"Absolutely not."

"Since day one." Hayate smirked. "I know those look from back was love at first sight. You didn't give up on befriending her and you tried to save her. You were even there with her with Jail. You are sleeping in the same room for a week now. You always look at Fate as if she is your world. Your eyes and action says everything Nanoha, don't deny it."Hayate gasped. "Or maybe you have not noticed it?" Hayate smirked again. Nanoha looks like a volcano that will blow up.

"I'll admit that she piqued my interest back then but I didn't expect that my feelings will grow for , I'm gay for her."

"Well I am also gay for her. She's beautiful and se-" Nanoha glared at her. "I mean, I WAS interested in her." Hayate laughed nervously."It's cute that you two had a fight and then you came to me, the harem queen, to seek some romantic oracles for the two of you."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "First of all, you ain't queen, second, it's not an oracle and third, Fate-chan is mine don't you dare touch her."

"Ah… you just admitted you are gay for her, again."

"Shut up already! That idiot is so dense. I told her my feelings for her but she told me it was not making any sense and heck she thinks I'm weird." Hayate just laughed out loud. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Where is Fate?"Signum asked

"She went out for a walk." Nanoha answered. Signum clicked her tongue. "What's the matter?"

"Contact Fate. Shamal and I will go out to find her. Contact us when she replies." Signum went out and Nanoha contacted Fate.

* * *

 **Fate's side**

Fate is sitting on a bench at the park. She played games on her phone and stopped when she heard a voice. She lifted her head and saw the person she was waiting for, it was Ginga Nakajima. Their family was the one who told the police about the screams coming from their house. No one dared to mess with crazy Precia but the Nakajimas were brave enough to mess with her and call the police. Fate offered the seat beside her to Ginga.

"It's been a while. Allow me to introduce myself again, Ginga Nakajima."Ginga faced her offered a handshake.

"Fate Harlaown." Fate shook hands with Ginga. "Thanks for saving me; or maybe I should thank your dad for contacting the police?"

Ginga laughed. "That's rare. Back then, you won't even talk to me but now, you're changed, in a good way. I'll inform my dad about your gratitude" Ginga smiled. "I'm glad that I was able to get your contact from your mom. My dad and Lindy-san are co workers now. We just moved in."

"And you'll transfer to our school next school year."

"Wow, how did you know?"

"It's predictable and cliché." Fate sighed. "So why call me out here?"

"Ijust wanted to see you again. Lindy told me all about you and how you have been. She was right that you havechanged a lot and it's a surprise you didn't forget about me."Ginga smirked.

"Yeah... you look lovely tonight." Fate complimented

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Nah. I just complimented you. I'm not interested in you."

"I guess you are still a bit cold."Ginga smiled at her again. "Fate-san, I hope we become good friends."

"I wonder about that."Fate's phone rang. It was Nanoha. Fate answered it. Nanoha just asked where Fate was that was all it. Fate stood up and faced Ginga. "I'll get going. They're looking for me." Fate walked away.

"I won't lose to Takamachi-san."Fate stopped when she heard her mention Nanoha and looked at Ginga. "I was the first one who saved you after all."Ginga winked and ran away. Just when Ginga disappeared, Signum arrived to fetch her. Signum scolded her for walking at night, who knows when the numbers will attack. Fate apologized and just went to her room. A flying manga hit her face when she got inside the room. Great greeting she got there. "Hello idiot."Hayate smirked.

"Books are not for throwing, they are for reading." Fate picked up the book from the floor and then took a look at it. She saw a couple kissing. She closed it and placed it on the table. Fate sat on the floor while Nanoha and Hayate are on the bed. "So, why is that Tanuki here?"

"Tanuki?Sounds fitting for me." Hayate snickered.

"I invited her here so she can piss you off and then world war three would start." Nanoha said.

"She's just pissed off because you called her weird." Hayate commented.

Fate sighed. "Just go to back to your room."

* * *

 **Next day- Afternoon**

Everyone was gathered at the Yagami household. Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Genya, and Ginga also came. Fate has thought of a plan how to arrest Jail. Everyone had their seats placed in a circle Lindy is in between Chrono and Genya (seated on the right); while at Chrono's left is Amy. Across them were Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, and Ginga. On Genya's right was Signum and Shamal. Across them were Zafira and Vita. Ginga immediately tooka seat beside Fate when she areived. Hayate was supposed to seat there but Ginga beat her to it. Ginga was cuddling Fate's arm; it irritated Nanoha so much. Arf stayed at Lindy's house.

Fate cleared her throat."This is just a stupid simple plan I have. You guys didn't need to invite everyone here. So, I'll use myself as a bait to lu-"

"How about no?" Lindy said.

"Shut up mom." Lindy smiled because Fate called her mom for the first time but then pouted. "Anyways, I'm sure Jail is that smart to unarm me so weapons and tracking devices are a numbers will be there to guard around so any police seen will be suspicious of Jail. He will think that it is a trap devised for him and the numbers."

"Track devices and weapons can't be used so won't that mean you will go to him completely unarmed? That's suicide Fate." Signum told her.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should use a camera instead."

"Wouldn't that be counted as a tracking device?" Vita asked.

"Maybe..." Fate paused. "Ah, yeah it is."

"Where will you place the camera?" Zafira asked. Ginga gave a case of glasses to Fate. Fate opened it and took out the glasses

"Option one, these glasses. At this corner part of the glass, there's a lens there." Fate pointed where the lens was. "I'll wear this when I let Jail capture me. You guys will watch what happens and where we will go. They won't pay attention to it, I hope. You can take any action you want. If that fails we have option two." Fate handed the glasses to Ginga. "I'll fight the numbers. Jail will always leave everything to Uno."

"How will you fight them? Don't make me do more work on your future injuries." Shamal complained.

"That's fine." Fate gulped. "B-back then. my mother drugged me sorts of things so maybeif Shamal drugged me some powering drug or whatever, I can fight them. And of course, I'll drink some coffee."

"No matter how you look at it, that's suicide Fate. We can help you eliminate Jail's troops. We can fight them." Chrono said.

"I can maneuver a helicopter; we can also help you with that." Amy suggested

"A monster for a monster. If drugged, I can be a beast. I am normal right now due to Shamal's medicine. I'll tell you. This is just option two and I am not willing to do it. Never mind, forget option two."

"Do you have any other options other than sacrificing yourself?" Vita asked.

"Wouldn't it be better if we infiltrate their base?" Genya asked.

"Been there, done that. We tried to find Jail's main base but we really don't know where. We were able to find out some bases but all of them were abandoned, as if they can predict when we will strike." Lindy said. "And Fate, stop giving ideas like sacrificing yourself."

"Well, are you willing to sacrifice yourself?" Fate asked Lindy. Lindy nodded as an answer. "Wow, typical humans." Fate rolled her eyes. Nanoha pinched Fate's side. Fate winced in pain and looked at Nanoha who has this stern look. Fate just shrugged. "My main plan was to lure them out using me and then leave everything to me."

"Stupid plan! Just go out there do whatever you want." Vita said.

Fate grinned. "Yeah sure." Fate took the glasses and wore it. "Ginga, ready the camera on these glasses. Lindy and grandpa, get your forces ready to intercept the numbers. You two will work with Ginga so you can find where the numbers will take me. Zafira and Vita, you two scout for Jail. Signum, half of your forces are to back up Lindy's and Vita's. The numbers will come for me not Jail. Jail lets the numbers do his dirty work. If it's about me I am guessing Nove and Uno are there. Since we were able to weaken their forces before, Jail must be still fixing the other numbers at his main laboratory. I'm guessing here are a few places where Jail can hide." Fate took out a paper from her pocket and gave it to Zafira. "Check them out one by one." Fate cleared her throat and looked at Nanoha. "Nanoha, don't go out. The numbers may have plans for you." Hayate grinned and looked at her expectantly, waiting for Fate to give her orders. Fate ignored her.

"How sure are you that Jail is staying in one of these places you have written?" Zafira took a look at the paper Fate gave him.

"Pea-brain, they tried to escape with a helicopter back then. It's impossible their main lab is in our city or maybe inside Japan."

"Those are just guess. I think that helicopter thing is just an excuse so we would think Jail's lab is away from the city or maybe it was for show."

"Are you sure about that?" Genya asked.

"I have evidence though. If you take a look of Lindy's record of Jail's crimes, all of them were only done in this city. If Jail's lab were truly outside this city, they could've done other heinous acts to others cities, by spreading the numbers on each city. There goes my evidence, Adieu." Fate waved and went out of the living room. Lindy ran after her.

Lindy got a hold of Fate's wrist. "Are you seriously going alone?" Fate nodded. "It's already midnight, and you are willing to do this." Lindy sighed and gave Fate a gun. "Come back safe. Don't do anything reckless." Fate nodded.

"Lindy, I'll trust you to save me." Fate smiled at her.

Fate looked for Jail's number on her phone. Jail texted her once back then; Fate messaged him that she is willing to join his side. Jail is delighted that his favorite guinea pig out of all pigs finally surrenders to him. Jail also messaged him where the meet up will be and also threats. Fate bought coffee before she went to the designated place, the warehouse where Fate and Nanoha was held captive before. Fate discarded her phone and gun along the way to the warehouse. Eventually, she arrive the warehouse. She sipped on her coffee as she entered the abandoned warehouse.

"You better not do any stupid, Fate." Uno came out from the shadows. Fate threw her empty coffee can. "Tie her up." Uno snapped her fingers. Nove and Quattro came out. "See if she has any weapons."

"Aha… this is bad, isn't it?" Fate raised her arms and let herself be checked if she has weapons.

"Seems like you are ready to give up your sanity and became a killing machine to help Jail ascend to the highest throne this world can offer." Nove said.

Fate sighed and raised her arm in front of Nove. "Let's just go on with this. Tie me up." Nove grinned.

Nove and Quattro proceeded to tie Fate and haul her over a van. She will consider herself as lucky because they didn't notice that Fate was wearing glasses.


	18. Chapter 18

Fate's was just lying at the back of the van and was just tied up. "It's to dark huh." Fate said to herself or maybe also to Ginga who was watching everything through the camera. Fate saw a little window that separates the front from the back of the van. Problem: Her feet were also tied up. She tried to sit first and then used the wall as a support. Her hands were tied at the back, so she can't reach her feet to untie the ropes. She just sighed. Fate stood up while leaning her back against the wall for support. She turned her head to the window so the camera can see where they were going. Fate was hoping Ginga knows what street they are in or where they are. Fate saw that they were driving along the street. "Ginga, track this street down." Fate said. A few minutes later the van suddenly stopped and Fate fell and landed on the floor of the van, face first. Her glasses fell off as she landed the floor. The door of the back of the van opened. They seem to be in the forest. Fate got hauled again for the second time but this time outside. Fate groaned in pain when one of the numbers stepped on her as she fell, stomach on the ground.

"We haven't seen the police anywhere. I guess they haven't noticed Fate is gone." Uno told them. Fate sighed and saw who was stepping on her, it was Sein. Four numbers re-grouped with them: Cinque, Sein, Otto, and Dieci.

"Deed and Wendi are getting ready for Fate's rehabilitation towards madness." Sein said as she stomped at Fate again.

"Let's move Fate to the cabin. Deed and Wendi are waiting there. Father is still at the base with Due, Tre, and Wendi, retrieving the drugs and weapons there. Father said that he will abandon the base and move to the cabin for the meantime to look for another base." Otto informed them.

Fate didn't try to struggle under the foot of Sein. Eventually, she took it off; Fate was still lying on the ground though. The numbers untied the rope on Fate and changes it into shackles. Fate sighed and looked back at the van. Her glasses were there. If she asks the numbers to retrieve it for her, they'll know that they were being tracked so Fate didn't dare to ask them. Nove pushed Fate into a new car. Otto and Cinque were on the front seat while Fate was in between Nove and Dieci; Cinque was beside Dieci. Uno and Quattro were to bring the van elsewhere and leave it there.

Otto drove. Otto drove through the path of the forest. It was so dark Fate doesn't know how Otto can see through the dark. Oh, that's right; the numbers were the same as her; drugged and experimented on (except for the part they are partly cyborgs.) Otto must have night vision, considering it's already night. Fate wondered what happened to the glasses and the police that were suppose to guard around the street they were in. Fate sighed. Her glasses are gone and she has no idea where she is. 15 minutes later, they arrived the cabin.

Fate got hauled and pushed like she was an object. They also put a collar on Fate and pulled her around. The cabin was big. In front of it was a lake. You can't believe a paradise like this is a hideout of a mad scientist. While Fate was admiring the beautiful scenery, Nove pulled her collar and guided her inside the cabin.

It's either Fate gets slapped at the butt or she gets kicked on by the numbers. Just walking through the cabin is enough hell for Fate. Nove pulled her along and pushed her into a room. Fate didn't like this room. It reeks of drugs and medicines. Nove connected her shackles to the chains. Fate can move freely but the distance she can walk or move to is little.

"Wendi, let's inject the drug now." Fate gulped. There's no way she can be saved since the glasses were gone now. She's doomed. Wendi nodded as she went to get the injection. Nove faced Fate. "Father told us to inject this the moment you step in this room." Wendi handed the injection to Nove. Fate struggled. The other numbers proceeded inside the room. They put a gag on Fate's mouth to repress her shouts and some held her down so Nove could inject the drug. "Have fun with this." Nove said as she injected the drug on Fate.

Fate immediately felt excruciating pain. Pain ran all over her body. She cried and shouted through the gag but she can only produce muffles. Fate moved around and hoped that the pain will be subsided immediately but that just made it worse. The numbers laughed at her while she tries to lessen the pain by rolling on the floor.

* * *

Everyone did their thing after Fate went out. Zafira and Vita went to the places to the places that Fate written in a paper. They hoped that Fate was right about the places, it would lessen their workload in finding Jail. Zafira and Vita's forces were to spread out to investigate each place. There were six places in all to investigate: a hospital where one of Jail's colleagues was captured; a store in an alley that sells drugs (who knows how Fate knew about it.); a bunker near the mountain; the sewer near the intersection of Fate's school; an underground bar, only known by a few people, near the alley of the drug dealer's store; and Precia's old house.

Vita and Zafira find it strange that Jail's main hideout would be Precia's home. They were sure to clean all the mess up and see that there were no forbidden weapons and drugs left there. The house was clean of drugs and was safe to be for rent. They doubted Fate's guess on the sewer and Precia's home. All of these questions about the places, why's and what's were clouding their minds but one question remained above all: How did Fate know about this places? Fate has some answering to do if she gets back, alive that is.

Vita was irritated to the fact that a reckless pea brain kid of Lindy would be ordering her around. Fate has insulted her many times that it exceeds the number of fingers she have. Vita sighed heavily. Zafira noticed this and he will guess why the little girl seems so irritated, it's Fate, as always.

"Fate?"

"Don't even mention her name. Don't get started with me dog boy."

"Wolf boy would be better." Vita grunted and walked away while shouting at officers for their orders.

As soon as Fate got captured, they sorted a plan out. Zafira and Vita have divided which forces will investigate each place. Zafira will go with the team at the sewer while Vita would be investigating Precia's old house. Vita had a feeling that tings might go wrong if she sets foot on that place. She decided to call Signum beforehand for reinforcement; by means of reinforcement she means especially Signum not only the officers.

* * *

Lindy got paranoid after seeing the video where the numbers kicked Fate around. First, it was just a nice stroll along the roads. Then suddenly, they changed directions and then Fate fell. Lindy got worried as soon as Fate fell. Her glasses seem to went off her. Fate got hauled out and kicked around. Lindy cursed words at them and asked Zeus to strike lightning to them. Genya told Lindy to calm down. Since Genya and Ginga was new to the place, they weren't well informed of the places around. Luckily, Lindy knows the place. She once chased a criminal throughout this forest. The criminals tried to escape to the lake by a boat but failed to. The forest is vast so it would take time to find the hideout where they took Fate. Nanoha and Hayate were watching with them. Both were in awe of Fate's bravery. Fate told her she doesn't have a plan but all of these is a plan right?

"I'm going to confess to her after all this. It feels like that new girl will try to take Fate away from me." Nanoha said. "What do you think?" Nanoha faced Hayate. All she saw was Hayate's grin that reached to her ears and her eyes that has a glint of happiness. Hayate suddenly stood up and raised a fist in the air.

"The ship has sailed! This will prevail longer, no! It will prevail forever, something titanic couldn't do." Hayate winked at Nanoha. Hayate sat again and Nanoha elbowed her side. Surprisingly, the three people in front of them didn't notice Hayate's action a while ago. The two laughed softly. "She'll be fine. She is persistent after all, especially with that friend thingy." Nanoha nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, it was love at first sight." Nanoha covered her face with her hands to avoid Hayate seeing her blush. "She looked like a fallen queen whose treasures were destroyed. But still, she was beautiful." Nanoha looked at Hayate with worried eyes. "What should I do? I'm gay for her."

"Heh, you can take Fate." Hayate smirked. "I'll make sure that this new girl won't be able to lay a finger Fate but instead, lay a finger on me." Nanoha laughed "She's cute. I like her."

"She's all your then. To be honest, I rather fight with Fate-chan, her plans are so wrong."

"She chooses to fight by herself in the front line and let others support her at the back line." Lindy said and smiled at Nanoha. "Back then, from what I heard from Arf, Alicia fought at the front while Fate stayed back behind. Before, Fate was the one being protected but now she is the one doing the protecting. At first she protected herself by thinking some people there were a certain someone from her past but when you guys came along she changed drastically. Your words and actions helped her so much. You don't know how grateful I am that you seek out Fate. I don't know how to crack her shell."

"Wouldn't it be better if we all fought side by side?" Hayate asked.

Lindy chuckled. "Yes, I agree on that but Fate chooses to fight in front rather than side by side. She knows between the enemy and her friends, is her. If she knows that her loved one is behind her, she'll do well in battle and if Signum's training paid off. All we could do is believe in her right and pray that she is still alive."

"Lindy-san, let's spread our forces through the forest." Genya reminded Lindy.

"The two of us better get going. I have a daughter to save after all."

"Lindy-san, if you found Fate... Will you take me with you? You can ask your officers if they found Fate then you'll take us with you." Nanoha said.

"You'll be needing me for communications!" Ginga shouted but Lindy and Nanoha ignored her.

"Of course. Though I think Fate would get mad at me for dragging you to the battle field.." Nanoha did her puppy eyes and immediately got on the good side of Lindy. "Ok, fine you can come. Is that how you got Fate?" Lindy asked.

"I don't know about that."

They had their troops search the whole forest near the city to find where Fate might be while others were on standby; a few reported an abandoned cabin, tree house, bunker, and a cabin by the lake. The officers raided each area. Before the officers that found the cabin by the lake, they saw people come out, this was it. Instead of raiding, they informed Lindy and Genya. The officers were to surround the area as Lindy and the others go there. Snipers were on position by some trees and cliffs. Close ranged combatants and the other officers hid on the bushes, waiting for the order of their commander. The officers were to stand by until Lindy and Genya gets there. Lindy called Nanoha along with Hayate and Ginga.


	19. Chapter 19

How could have Fate known all of these places? Vita doesn't know the answer unfortunately. And who could have known that the vey place Vita would be, Jail would be there. Her instincts kicking on her like crazy earlier was right, she was right t call Signum beforehand; thank the angels out there for her instincts. She wants to get her job done as fast as possible and hoped that Zafira would be the one infiltrating Jail's base but no, Jail just have to be in place she was investigating: Precia's old house.

They raided the house and saw everything was normal inside the house but Vita has to investigate further in the basement, where Precia used to hold her experiments on Fate. Vita sent some forces to search inside the house as she waits for Signum. She can't even get a rest in five minutes; she just heard a gunshot. She told one of the officers to stand by and wait for Signum. She went inside the house and followed where the gunshot was from. She went to the basement and saw three of her men down. She looke ahead and saw two numbers and Jail. Jail was carrying a big bag with him while the other bags were on the floor beside the numbers. Vita knows she can't 3v1 this, especially in a cramped space like attacked vita while others protect Jail. They don't have a secret passage at the backdoor and that's lucky. Vita ran upstairs as she dodges the attacks of the numbers she's battling and the battle took place on the living room of the house. Sette kept her busy while Jail escapes with the other. She believes in Signum that she would be right there outside, mostly likely, right now. A gun shot was heard as Jail and his companion went out of the house. Sette turned her head outside, giving Vita the chance to knock out ther opponent by smashing her mallet on names head. More gunshots were heard, if Vita were to go out now, she would be filled with holes. Vita found a window and went out there to meet Signum.

The moment Signum arrived; Jail came out of the house. When she saw his ugly face, she instinctively commanded to shoot at Jail and the numbers with him. Due and Tre did their best to deflect the bullets though some had scraped them. Suddenly, a taxi crashed over to offices that were shooting at Jail and honked as if telling Jail to get in the taxi. Jail, Due and Tre went in the taxi and the taxi dashed off. Signum immediately took a police car and drove to catch up with the taxi. She sent a notification to Lindy that Jail is on the loose on a taxi. She also called the Shamal so she can tend to those who were wounded in the battle earlier. Signum believes that Vita and her team can catch up but as of now, she has to catch up to Jail. She shot a few bullets on the taxi, hoping that the bullet would miraculously break through the back window of the taxi and hit a bulls eye on Jail's head. Driving while shooting someone is something you shouldn't do kids and people. Signum has a hard time doing both, she cursed herself for not dragging some officer with her to drive. She hopes that Lindy's troops were there to stop. Jail took a turn, Signum was a few feet away before the intersection, but then she heard a crash. As she turns, she saw two cars crashed on each other Signum stopped her car and went out. She saw that someone was battling the driver and Due as Jail fled away. She ran to Jail's direction, past from the battle. Surprisingly, it was Arf who was batting them. Arf shouted at Signum to chase after Jail and she did.

She ran after Jail who went alley to alley, trying to escape from Signum's sight. Signum is firing her gun while chasing after Jail. As she turned into one alley, Jail suddenly disappeared like thin air. He was nowhere to be found on the very alley he just went in to; then, somebody threw a rock at Signum, coming from above on head. She looked up and saw three of the numbers with Jail; it was Uno, Tre and Quattro. Signum thought that Lindy already had Jail's current threshold surrounded, how can two of them be here? Quattro grinned at her as Uno carried Jail on her shoulder as if he was a sack. Quattro shouted "Ciao!" As they took off with a jump and landed on another roof. Signum cursed and ran after them while they were still at sight. As she runs, the distance between them gets further. While running she heard a honk behind her which startled her and made her stop her tracks. She was also relieved to see a car, but it was not just any car, it was a police car and on the passenger seat was Vita. Signum went into the car in a hurry. She told Vita the details on how she saw Arf battling one of the numbers, and how Jail suddenly disappeared in thin air but wait, there's a plot twist, the numbers were actually there to kidnap him, or rather to take him back. Signum wondered if they know that their cabin was surrounded by the police. She hopes not, an ambush for Jail and defeating him will take away her stress she has been building up ever since that scientist run loose in the streets.

Bad news: They lost sight of Jail and the numbers. Good news? Well, they were not receiving any good news. They don't know how to look for Jail. If they only have seized Jail back then those wouldn't happen. Vita has called Zafira and told him that they lost sight on Jail. Zafira knows what to do after that. They'll rendezvous with Zafira and track Jail by his scent. Since they seized the Jail's home; they got plenty of things to let the dogs smell on so the can track Jail. The other number who was incapacitated was held in custody.

The dogs led them to the sewer. The dog's trails didn't lead them to one of Jail's base in the sewer. The dogs stopped at one point and barked at the manhole above them. They went up and saw police cars near the forest, this was where Lindy is. If they saw the cars, then they would know that the police may have surrounded them. They won't be stupid enough to go into the woods while the police were waiting for Jail to pop out and shoot his head off. They let the dogs track them again by smell and followed them. The dogs ran at the opposite direction of the forest and entered an alley. Signum groaned. "I'm sick of alleys." The dogs led them at a park. The dogs began barking at the skies as if Jail was there. The three of them thinks that the dogs were getting confused but what if Jail really were at the skies. "Maybe, Jail somehow got three unicorns and fled." Sigum said.

"You're getting influenced so much by Hayate." Vita complained.

"So, let's assume they have a helicopter, parked in the middle of this park and no one has reported it or noticed it as if it had an invisible cloak covering it." Zafira said.

"Well, it's already midnight and with all the ruckus of Jail, I'm sure no one will go out." Signum retorted.

"But, how did Jail manage to get a helicopter?!" Vita complained.

"Maybe they have a chauffeur, another person working for them. Jail will inform the numbers inside the forest that they are surrounded and that one of them got caught. "Zafira speculated.

"I think summoning unicorns makes more sense." Signum said while Zafira and Vita just groaned. The three decided to inform Lindy that Jail might be on a helicopter, coming to the numbers at the cabin for a rescue. "So...now what?"

"Let's gather our forces and send back up to Lindy." Zafira said. "The last battle shall take place at the cabin."

"Don't say dramatic lines now, Zaffy. Now, let's move our asses." Vita said out aloud.

"I'll tell Amy to ready her helicopter. Chrono and she could go together." Signum said "They can just shoot Jail from the skies and it's all on her if she hits any of our forces."

"You're becoming lazy." Zafira commented.

"I just want to rest and sleep already. I want this job done. Call all troops to Lindy's direction!"

The three of them went back to where their forces were to order them to give back up Lindy. Signum called Amy while Zafira and Vita contacted Lindy. Zafira and Vita told them about the Jail's helicopter but their information was late. Jail's helicopter was already there, firing at Lindy's troops. Lindy and Genya were forced to take on defense so no more losses can be made. The helicopter was still firing while the numbers climb on the rope ladder from he helicopter.

* * *

Nanoha, Ginga and Hayate were just behind Lindy. Ginga is typing on her laptop, Hayate seems to be having fun because she was seeing real action but Nanoha here is worried for Fate. One by one the numbers are escaping tot he helicopter while they just watch it happen. And then she sees a blonde hair. She adjusted herself to see more and here is Fate, being carried like a sack. "Lindy-san, look over there." Nanoha pointed her finger on Fates direction. "It's Fate-chan, we need to save her, fast."

"Amy's helicopter is on their way here but Jail would be already gone by the time they got here. We can't attack them from land, they have advantage over us." Lindy stated. Lindy just stared at the numbers as they climb on the rope ladder one by one. She suddenly jerked and grinned. She aimed her gun at the edge of the entrance of the helicopter, where the rope ladder is attached to. Lindy shot a bullet on each side of the rope; the numbers who were climbing fell down with the rope ladder. A few were already on the big helicopter that is being maneuver by some unknown guy. Suddenly, something flew on one of the guns of the helicopter and exploded on impact. Lindy looked to her side and saw Genya threw a grenade on the gun. One is not enough to fully destroy it. Of course, if their guns can't destroy it, then bombs might do it. Lindy went to Genya to get some grenades and ordered some men to protect the three children. The battle went on; the helicopter firing its guns and the police, throwing their bombs on the guns.

"I wonder why Lindy let the two of you come." Ginga said "She needs me so I can relay message to her from one of her team."

"I'm here to see real action!" Hayate grinned.

"I'm here for Fate-chan."

"You can't even save her. You'll just get in the way." Ginga said, still her eyes are glued on her laptop. Nanoha ignored her and looked back at the numbers who were being apprehended by Lindy and some of the police. The exchange of grenades and bullets has stopped for the police have successfully destroyed both of its guns. Jail, from above, just kept on shouting at the numbers to throw Fate to them. He ranted about how they don't need them, he just needs Fate. The helicopter is descending slowly and the numbers below are trying to throw Fate aboard the helicopter. The other numbers are fighting off the police to protect Nove from them as she tries to throw Fate. Nanoha won't let them take Fate again. But, what can she do? Ginga was right, if she charges right there, she'll just get in the way. She then saw Fate's eyes flicker open and looked at her. She was still being carried like a sack by Nove but she is already ready to haul over Fate inside the helicopter. Nanoha stood and pushed away their body guards. She ran towards the helicopter and stopped. "FATE-CHAN!" She shouted. She doesn't know if she can hear her from all the noises all around them but she kept on shouting her name. "WAKE UP DUMBASS. IF YOU GET KILLED RIGHT NOW, I WON'T BE ABLE TO KILL YOU!" Slowly, Fate's eyes were closing. She needs to wake her up, she needs Fate to wake up so she can somehow to some self defense on her own. Someone from behind took her wrist and ran towards the bush where they were from.

"Miss, please don't do that again. Lindy might fire us and you don't need to worry." The guard looked up; Nanoha also did the same gesture. "They'll shoot Jail's helicopter down fully and we'll arrest the numbers and Jail." The guard said happily. Amy's helicopter came and had a bullet barrage on the helicopter. Jail's helicopter went down for a crash on the lake. Signum and the other came for back up. Even though the numbers is a small group, their strength and endurance has a larger capacity than humans have. They are cyborgs after all.

"My company! Heed my orders! Every number who got wet is most likely vulnerable, or maybe not, I don't know if their parts are water proof. Bring out your stun guns and electrify them. Some support the "stunners" by guns." Signum commanded

"Really, the stunners?" Vita smirked.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with." Signum said grumpily. "I'll go and save Fate and you two, do whatever you want." Signum ran off and unsheathed her sword to attack Nove who already dropped Fate. Fate was almost stepped on by Nove but Zafira was fast enough to save her. Zafira saw some police standing by at the bush and went there.

Zafira went to the guards and gave Fate to them. "Call Shamal and have her treated. Don't move her too much; she has scars on her limbs." Zafira went off and joined the fight. They settled Fate down. Nanoha offered her lap as the guards give Fate to Nanoha. Fate was finally safe, right on her lap.

"Oh wow, Nanoha all of these are so cool. Even though the numbers are stronger in sheer strength and endurance but Signum, Vita, Zafira and Lindy are handling them to well! Genya is commanding every police on their tasks." Hayate beamed a smile. "It's like an anime!"

"I already contacted Shamal, she is on her way here with some doctors. Apparently, she just tended the wounded in Precia's home" Ginga said. Ginga looked at Fate and scooted closer to them. She gave Fate a kiss on her forehead. "Stupid." Nanoha glared daggers at her. "What? Don't tell me you like her."

"I do, and do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah…" Ginga muttered.

After a few minutes Shamal and some doctors came to treat any heavily wounded policemen. Hayate was watching the whole battle from top to bottom, her gaze never faltered."Oh." Shamal said as she looked at the battle and sighed. "It seems like I won't be only treating Fate only."

The numbers that fell with the helicopter on the lake got arrested. The numbers were able to get out of the helicopter because of their strength but their impact from the fall and the job of the stunners did a great heavy toll on them. Some of them got their robotic limbs broken because of the fall. Jail and the chauffeur got stuck underneath the helicopter; it seems like the numbers didn't try to help him get out. The battle at Signum's side is faring well. With the overwhelming number of troops and the every command given by Genya, made them win. One by one, the numbers got incapacitated and got arrested.

"Those who have minor injuries and can walk; go outside the forest to get your wound treated. Anyone who are have no injuries, can help us treat the wounded." Shamal commanded. Amy's helicopter was just hovering over them; she told she wanted to land. Trees and bushes got caught in the fight, the lake- now has a broken helicopter as a topping, was also not displaying a good sight. There were a few bullets and marks and many policemen sprawled on the ground. With all of these, Amy's helicopter can't land her helicopter so instead, she descended down and pull out a rope ladder for Chrono to climb down.

"We can transport them to jail, heavy security jail." Chrono said. "I want Signum and Zafira with me." Lindy ordered her non injured troops to clear out a space for the helicopter to land on so they moved some of the injured persons. Jail and the numbers, who have handcuffs on their wrist were transported inside the helicopter. Most of them are incapacitated, except Nove. Zafira, Signum, and muscular policeman were to carry the numbers inside the helicopter. They stayed on the helicopter in case something happens, especially when Nove's awake and might do something. They will transport them to jail successfully.

Shamal was already done treating Fate. 'I'll get scolded for not going home' Nanoha sighed. Ginga and Hayate were out helping on the medics while Nanoha stayed to watch Fate. She brushed of her bangs and caressed her cheek that has bandages on it. She closed her eyes for a bit to rest. It has been a hectic day for Nanoha after all. Her cheek suddenly felt warm; she opened her eyes and looked down and and saw that Fate was caressing her cheek. Fate's awake. A flood of emotions bellowed inside her: worry, happiness, relief and love, all at the same time. She wants to hug Fate but at the same time she wants to kill her for doing something insane. Fate smiled at her, that smile melted her thoughts into nothing.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe, you know." Fate's locked her gaze with Nanoha. "I got your message. Don't kill me." Fate groggily sat up but Nanoha just tackled her down again and kissed her. Nanoha forgot all about Fate's wounds and just took dominance on the kiss. Fate's eyes widen not because of the pain but because of what Nanoha did; Nanoha kissed her lips. Fate relaxed and kissed Nanoha back.

"Ew, stop making out." A voice interrupted their session. It was Vita. "You have a lot of explaining to do miss. Sorry Nanoha but I'll be taking Fate back to headquarters. You and the others can go home. You can tell your parents you had a sleep over. That's all, now, Nanoha get off from Fate. Gosh, she's injured, restrain yourself Nanoha." Nanoha muttered a sorry. The two of them stood up and Fate went away with Vita.

* * *

Everything went back to normal, well not so normal since media was flooding on to them again. Fate didn't answer some questions whenever she gets interviewed. She would just act cold and shrug off the questions being asked to her. School was a bit awkward after all those. 'Fate being a targeted by a known mad scientist' is the new gossip at school and the new scoop for school newspaper.

Nanoha is happy that she gets to be with Fate everyday from now on, with no problems, no numbers and especially, no Jail. But another troublesome problem appeared: Fate became suddenly popular; she doesn't like it when she sees chocolates and envelopes inside Fate's shoe locker, bag, and desk. It's frustrating for her to see that Fate has suddenly had a lot of admirers. She won't share the blonde to anyone.

After classes were done, another envelope was found inside Fate's desk. Those envelope consists of letter either a confession or the 'please come to this place at this time' kind of letter. That is another reason why Fate sometimes stays at school for a longer time.

"Uhh... well it says here to meet her at the back of school." Fate looked at Nanoha for some confirmation whether she should go or not.

"Do what you want." Nanoha said grumpily. Fate noticed that these past few days, Nanoha has been grumpy ever since she began getting letters like this.

"Okay." Fate replied. "Then, I want you to wait for me later, alone."

"Why should I? Who knows, in a few minutes you'll have a girlfriend." Fate went to Nanoha and flicked her forehead. Fate just waved good bye and proceeded to where she is supposed to go.

Nanoha waited for Fate. She is still grumpy because of the confessions. She never even said yes to any of the confessions. Nanoha wondered about that. Someone tapped her shoulder and saw Fate. Fate just smiled at her softly and patted her head. Fate held Nanoha's hand and walked. Deep inside, Nanoha just died because of sweetness but outside, she is still grumpy and Fate is trying to make up for her. Fate led them to the park, near the lake. The two of them sat down the bench and took a rest. The sun was setting down; the brilliant, glowing colors of the sky just made Fate's features more godlike. She is more beautiful than ever she is. Nanoha can't stop looking at her, everything about her is so beautiful and all. Her face, her body, her scars, her voice, and her Fate, is an epitome of beauty. Nanoha swears that she might have drooled because she just wants to devour the hell out of this angel her. Fate looked at her and smirked. She patted her head and giggled.

"What's with that look?"

"It's nothing" Nanoha looked away and pouted.

Fate stood up from her seat and kneeled down on one knee and looked up to see Nanoha. "You don't have to worry."Fate said. She took Nanoha's hand and brings out something from her pocket. She slipped it into her ring finger and smiled. "A ring, to let everyone know who you belong to." Fate held her left hand up and there on her ring finger, fits in a ring like the one Nanoha has. "Nanoha, I love you." Fate said as she leans forward and kissed Nanoha. Nanoha kissed her back; after a few exchanges, they broke their kiss and stared at each other. "I've wanted to say that before but you always look so grumpy, I thought you were mad at me or something."

"I love you too Fate-chan. Knowing that you love me and that you are all mine, makes me feel relieved. I love you so much."Nanoha threw herself to Fate and kissed her again.

"I'm glad that I met you. I guess you fixed me up. Once broken, now recovered I guess" Nanoha nodded in agreement and hugged Fate. The warmth Fate gives off is something Nanoha really liked. "I love you." Fate whispered to her with love as day becomes night.

- **END-**

* * *

Heeey, this is the end:P Thanks for reading this piece of cancerous story XD Sorry for my late uploads :c I uploaded 17-19 together xD ehe ehe XD

I hope you enjoyed this piece of crap :c

I really don't know what pushed me to this story but hell xD I'm happy I did it xD

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
